Are We Willing To Take That Chance?
by midnightquiver
Summary: Elena breaks Stefan and steals from Bonnie, but Elena wasn't supposed to be with Stefan at all, but will she get in between what could be or will a new villain from the shadows try to stop Bonnie from a fresh start. Can Stefan save the witch, his witch? There are new beginnings and new endings. Just take a chance.
1. Welcome Home

**Ok not the usual D/B here but I still hope you like it. I'm not sure how long it will be so we'll see. BTW I do not own VD just the storyline hope you enjoy see ya at the bottom.**

~Bonnie~

I took a deep breath. I wasn't looking forward to getting off the plane. I remembered when I didn't want to leave Fell's Church now I wasn't wanting to come back. I was expecting to see my friends waiting for me as I got off but to my surprise the only person there was Stefan. I froze a few feet away from him and cocked my head to the side confused.

"You okay?" he asked as he took one of my bags for me

"Yeah…" I trailed off

"What's wrong?"

"I just figured my friends would be here to welcome me back."

_Being they were the ones to convince me to go on this whole trip._

"Oh so I'm not a friend?"

He gave me a pout look. It took me by surprise.

"Why Mr. Salvatore was that a joke?" I said pretending to be shocked

We both laughed.

"So why isn't anybody else here?" I asked finally getting the point

He just shrugged and I knew he was in avoidance. His mind was blocked off from me too. I'd get it out of him soon enough because something was wrong. And I didn't get why people never told me anything . It was as if they thought the answer to my questions would hurt me or something. Did they even understand that it drives me crazy when they don't answer questions or lie to me. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I got in. Did he even notice? I didn't know if anyone would though I hoped for something, yet I was sure that I'd would still be treated as if I were a fragile child. I'd decided to do to change while I was gone and I was hoping that with the physical change would come the emotional change. I'd died my hair dark but left streaks of the original red in my hair some of the perm I had came out when I'd gotten it done though. The darker skin though wasn't on purpose I'd just been spending a lot of time outside. And the main change no one had seen was the tattoo on my back of a celtic cross. It was from shoulder blade to shoulder blade from neck to lower back. I thought it was a good idea at the time. Now it felt as if it was the one thing I needed to hide. Like it would tell my deepest secrets if anyone saw it.

"So where is Elena being you're her tail and all." I blurted then bit my tongue

_Geez think before speak you twit._

"That didn't come out right. I'm sorry."

"Relax it's fine." he laughed

But when I took a glimpse of his eyes I saw pain and sadness. Elena succeeded she must have. She broke the heart of someone who'd die for her. He didn't really have to tell me it was a powerful feeling that I wasn't going to push farther.

"We just …decided to take a break I guess you could say." he said breaking the strange silence

I wanted to say I'm sorry but at the same time a strange feeling of how I knew this was coming was also wanting to come out. But neither escaped my lips I just figured it would be safer if I didn't say anything.

"So how was the trip?" he asked changing the mood

"Well it was…trippy."

He smiled.

We'd pulled up to the boarding house. Ever since what had happened both Elena and Stefan I figured it would be easier staying closer if they needed anything. Plus Mrs. Flowers said she had many things to teach me and I highly doubted that my parents would've really approved if they found out that I was learning more about my powers from someone everyone thought was batty.

Stefan took my things inside for me. But before he walked inside he turned to me.

"By the way I love the new look Bonnie." he said

I started turning red at the compliment. I didn't think many people would take notice let alone a vampire and I'll be honest he's hot yet untouchable of course.

"He's right this new look is quite delicious." came a whisper in my ear.

**Alright well that's the starter please reviews. any review is always apprieciated.**


	2. Secret Thoughts

~Stefan~

I dialed the number one more time. And once again I got the answering machine.

*This is Elena's answering machine so if you haven't picked up the real thing leave a message and I'll see if I can get back to you* then came the beep.

"Elena I know you're there pick up the phone. Then again you probably forgot that Bonnie is getting back today and you promised to go meet her at the gate." I paused hoping she'd pick up "She's your best friend Elena."

I sighed and just hung up. It tried to get a hold of Meredith next but she wasn't answering either. most likely for another reason being she wasn't in the same country at the time. I knew she wanted to be here but she had to be some where if she planned on salvaging what relationship was left between her and Alaric.

I knew that more than likely Elena wasn't going. She was sucked into her own little universe. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. Bonnie would need someone to pick her up when she got off the plane and it was the least I could for her after what she's done for us. Or what used to be an us anyway.

I still wasn't used to not having Elena. Usually I'd be trying to escape or just feeling like I'd lost everything and I had nothing. But that wasn't the case this time. She did this to us. She asked for something I couldn't give to her and when I said no she just left. It was as if I were a piece of meat to her and I didn't even see it. As I pulled up to the airport I didn't bother parking I just pulled up to the entrance. Then taking a deep breath I went inside to meet Bonnie when she came off her flight.

I waited and watched as people came out of the gate. But I didn't see Bonnie anywhere. Then I noticed a small petite girl making her way over to me. Then after a few seconds I realized it was Bonnie. She seemed a little hurt and confused as if she were expecting someone else.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah…"

I knew she was lying by the way she just looked around as if their were others waiting for her besides me.

_Sorry Bon I know you probably expecting a bigger welcome home committee._

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just figured my friends would be here to welcome me back."

"Oh so I'm not a friend?" I said jokingly

She giggled a little.

"Why Mr. Salvatore was that a joke?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It had been a while since I'd laughed and I liked the feeling.

"So why isn't anybody else here?" she asked

I shrugged hoping she would let it go. She looked at me skeptically. I could tell she wanted to jump into my mind but right now wasn't a good time. I took one of her bags for her as we headed out to the car. Even as I tried to reach to her mind on the somewhat quiet drive she was blocked off. Was she hiding something? What did she have to hide? I mean of all people I didn't think Bonnie would have anything to hide.

"So where is Elena being you're her tail and all." she blurted

_Geez think before you speak you twit _I heard.

"That didn't come out right." she said

"Relax. It's fine." I said reassuringly "We just… decided to take a break I guess you could say. How was the trip?"

"Well it was…trippy."

As we pulled up to the boarding house I could tell Damon was around. So I grabbed Bonnie's bags for her and headed up to the house. Then I turned and looked back at her.

"By the way I love the new look Bonnie."

She blushed deeply and I could tell she was trying to hide it. It made me smile to be honest because I couldn't remember the last time I'd made someone blush. I don't even think Elena had ever blushed around me. I headed inside to put her bags in her room. She'd moved in on Mrs. Flowers request. But she also thought it would be a good idea to be closer if anything was needed from her. I knew it wasn't the only reason. Damon had come around more often now that she'd moved into the boarding house.

~Bonnie~

"He's right this new look does look delicious." came a whisper in my ear

Then an arm snaked around my waist pulling me backwards. Next thing I knew I was back against the large oak tree in front of the boarding house. A set of lips met mine hungrily. I didn't resist but embraced the want to be closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He pulled away his eyes meeting mine.

"My how I have missed you _cara_." Damon said

"I'm not sure about that. You don't seem like you've missed me at all." I said

He growled then picked me up in his arms holding me tightly against him. I couldn't help but giggle. I knew I should be afraid or at least feel that way but I wasn't. I was happy and in complete bliss with this man who was wrapped up in me. And he seemed to be happy. For once it was me who had someone first without sloppy seconds. I'd hope he'd always be mine but I kept that to myself.

"We should definitely take this upstairs." he said in a low voice

Before I could answer he'd picked me up and we were upstairs. He laid me back on the bed then he was on top of me. His lips trailed down my neck and kept going. Now I remember why I came home. I had someone waiting for me. And for once I was wanted by someone.

As he came back up to meet my lips once again I ran my hand through his dark hair. His hand moved up underneath my shirt making me gasp from his cold hands. Everything came undone by a simple touch and I didn't want to wait any longer. And it seemed as if Damon had read my mind because in the next instant he claimed me his fangs sinking into my neck.

In the middle of the night though he'd left. I sat up for a second then just laid back down and fell asleep. He'd gone out hunting. I woke up hours later the sun was shining brightly through the open window. My pillow was a dark red color and my neck felt sticky and bruised. I got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a trailed of blood railing down my neck past my chest. My hair was a complete mess also. I walked back into my room toward my dresser and grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom to get a shower. After my shower I quickly put up my hair and headed downstairs. Stefan was cooking up breakfast. I could smell it about halfway down the stairs. Being honest and all I think Stefan is a much better cook than Damon but I don't share that part.

I sat down at the counter as he slid an empty plate towards me and I just started piling food onto my plate.

"You know you cook enough for like four families. I don't get it. Why do you cook a lot of food up?" I asked with a mouth full of food

"So the food goes to waste I guess."

"Yeah well the last thing I need is to get fat so I'm going to stop before I eat it all." I said wiping my mouth

He smirked at the comment. I turned and headed toward the kitchen door.

"So what are you up to on your first day back?"

I froze.

"It thought I'd go see Elena." I said

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen. I bit my lip then walked out.


	3. Elena

~Bonnie~

I hesitated at first then just knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Then I heard footsteps behind the door. It swung open and a restless looking Elena stood in front of me who's eyes got wide and happy quickly.

"Bonnie!" she said all excited as she hugged me

I just stood there not moving. She let go and pulled me inside. We went upstairs to her room and shut the door. I sat back on the bed as she grabed her brush and pulled it through her hair.

"I heard about you and Stefan." I said breaking the silence

She froze for a split second then continued brushing her hair.

"It's…okay" she said but her voice was a little shaky "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you at the airport I just…"

"It's alright." I lied

It didn't feel alright that my best friend didn't come to get me. But I just forgot about it she seemed to be a wreck anyways. She put the brush down and turned to come sit beside me. Then she started crying. I took her in my arms and let her cry.

"It'll be alright." I told her

"I can't believe he dumped me." she cried

"Wait what?" I exclaimed

"Mhm he said that he couldn't do it anymore. And that was it." she stuttered

After everything they had been through he cut it off like that? I didn't understand. Those two went to the ends of the earth for each other and all of the sudden it stopped. I stayed with her. Told her about my trip. She said next time I go out on a trip that she's coming with. We just laughed.

"How is he?" she asked

"He's quiet." I said

She nodded then wiped her eyes.

"Hun, I have to get back. Did you want to come?" I offered

She shook her head no.

"Space is probably the best thing right now. I mean maybe it will just blow over." she said

I nodded then gave her a hug before I left. The sun was going down as I walked back to the boarding house. I walked inside to see Damon and Stefan face to face ready to rip each other apart. They just separated. They acted as if nothing had happened but I knew better. Right now I had one thought in my mind.

"We need to talk." I said to Stefan

Damon's eyebrows raised. He seemed interested.

"Alone if that's alright." I said to Damon

"Be nice to her or I'll kill you little brother." Damon said then walked out the front door

Stefan sat down on the couch.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked

"Do what?"

"You know what Stefan. I mean was it not good enough?" I said

I was starting to fume.

"I mean she did everything for you Stefan. She gave up everything!"

"You don't get it." he tried

"Then explain it!" I nearly yelled

"She wanted something I couldn't and wouldn't give." he said standing face to face with me now

I didn't say anything.

"She wanted to be immortal and I can't do that to her. She was given a second chance at mortality for a reason. I can't just take that away form her."

I couldn't find words to say. But I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought. Because I could feel tears on the edge, not for my own pain but for his. It seemed in the end he thought he was doing the right thing even if it did break them apart.

"She wouldn't leave it alone. She kept going on about how we could go on living forever together and as great as it sounded it wasn't in me to take her life from her. I just couldn't. So she left. She said she couldn't handle aging when I couldn't." he continued

"She broke it off with you?" I questioned

"Yeah." he whispered

I closed my eyes feeling a little confused. But then again Elena usually did whatever it takes to get what she wanted. I sighed trying to let go of it all. Mainly, because it had nothing to do with me, and it was just me worrying about friends and their well being. Then all of the sudden I felt a set of lips on mine taking my breath away. My eyes bolted open as I pushed Stefan away.

"I…" he started

"I am going to pretend that never happened for both our sakes." I said the I turned and rushed out the front door

I didn't even want to think about what happened or the instant feeling of warmth I'd gotten from it. But my mind kept wandering. His kiss was…different from Damon. It wasn't a lust craving kiss. It felt like the simple touch of a deep connection that I'd only gotten a taste of.

_What have I gotten myself into. I'm not even home 24 hours and there's trouble already stirring. _

Then all of the sudden I heard a rustling from behind. I turned around, but nothing was there. I started heading back to the boarding house. Then I froze and stared as a black cat ran across the street.

"Same creepy feeling in the same creepy town." I muttered to myself


	4. Just One More Kiss

**Alrighty I'm going to start off from Stefan's point of view of last chapter. Then I'll continue on in Bonnie's Point of view. So here we go and I will see ya at the bottom.**

~Stefan~

After cleaning up the kitchen I went to head upstairs but paused noticing Damon lounging on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just waiting." he replied

"Look you need to stop."

"Stop what?" Damon said all coy

"Damon you know what!" I snapped

In the next instant Damon was on his feet and in my face.

"My relationships aren't any of your concerns." he hissed

"It is when it's one of my friends. I won't watch you string her along then just drop her when you get bored."

"Who says I'll just drop her? She keeps things very interesting."

"I know you Damon." I said in a low voice

Then the front door opened and Bonnie walked in. She had a serious look on her face.

"We need to talk." she gestured toward me

_I knew this was coming._

Damon had an amused look on his face.

"Alone if that's alright." she said to Damon

He gave her a kiss on the forehead which she didn't really pay attention to.

"Be nice to her or I'll kill you little brother." he said then left out the front door.

I sat down on the couch Damon had been sitting on.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked

"Do what?" I answered trying to avoid the subject

"You know what Stefan. Was it not good enough?"

She paused.

"I mean she did everything for you Stefan. She gave up everything!" she yelled

"You don't get it." I tried

"Then explain it!" she said now yelling

I was on my feet and inches from her now.

"She wanted something I couldn't and wouldn't give!"

She went silent.

"She wanted to be immortal and I can't do that to her. She was given a second chance at mortality for a reason. I can't just take that away from her."

Bonnie seemed stunned.

"But she wouldn't leave it alone. She kept going on about how we could go on living together forever and as great as it sounded it wasn't in me to take her life from her. I just couldn't. So she left. She said she couldn't handle her aging when I couldn't" I continued

It was as if I were reliving the vent all over again.

"She broke it off?" she asked confused

_Elena why would you lie about this? What would you gain? _I thought to myself

"Yeah." I finally answered

She sighed closing her eyes. She was quiet. I tried to find out what she was thinking but she was blocking me. It just happened. I pressed my lips to hers. I don't know why I did it I just did. Then again maybe ijust wanted to forget about the memories that had decided to replay in my mind. But then all of the sudden she pushed me away.

"I…"

I had no idea how to explain what just happened or the feeling that had come out of me.

"I am going to pretend that never happened for both our sakes." she said then rushed out the door as if trying to escape a death grip

I just stood there a bit stunned. Nobody had ever pulled away from me the way she had. It was as if she was hurt by it. Then I remembered Damon. So much was going through my head at the moment so I just turned around and walked out the back door into the woods to hunt.

~Bonnie~

I sighed looking at the front door of the boarding house. I was more than willing to avoid Stefan at this point. Then I looked over at the large oak tree and noticed it lead up to my room. So I started climbing up the tree to my window.

"Damon makes this look so easy." I said to myself out of breath

I was about ten feet off the ground. When I went for the next branch my foot slipped leaving me struggling. Quickly I tried finding a foot hold. After a few seconds I was able to pull myself up enough to get my foot on a lower branch. I reached my window which was already open from when Damon left last night. After climbing through I closed the window. I kicked off my shoes and turned to get into bed.

"Well I see someone has made themselves comfortable." I said

Damon was laying back on one of the pillows his arms outstretched as if welcoming me into them. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He went to pull me closer but I pulled back a little. He looked at me with a bit of a pout look.

"Someone thinks they're getting lucky." I said

He growled then quickly pulled me down onto the bed hen was on top of me.

"I don't need to think I know." he said

Then he kissed my neck gently making me giggle from the tickle. I could here him growl then his lips met mine hungrily. Getting caught up in the intense feeling and rush Damon always gave me I was almost able to forget about what Stefan had done. Almost.

**Okay well I always appricieate reviews so please do review and if you have questions just give me a way to answer your questions and they will be answered. **


	5. I Love You I Think

~Bonnie~

I awoke early in the morning as the sun was coming up from the horizon. And to my surprise Damon was still there beside me in bed. Usually he'd have gone out hunting n the early hours and I wouldn't see him later. I leaned down gently brushing my lips across his in a kiss. He didn't wake. I wrapped the sheet around my bare body getting ready to get up. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Did I say you could leave?" he asked as if I were defying an order he gave me

My back was facing him bare and I wondered or a moment whether he even realized the large cross bared across my back. I had always had doubts about me and Damon but who was I to question something that I myself had acquired. Something I desired.

"Well I was just going to get a shower." I told him

"Care for company?"

"You offering?" I asked

He gave me a Cheshire cat grin then pulled me back onto the bed.

"You know if you keep at it and we won't make it into the shower." I said in a purr

"I'm sure it can wait." he said

I felt his hand at my neck tilting it upward then I felt him bite down on my neck as he thrust into me. His eyes were black and I hadn't seen him like this. It felt as if I would explode on the edge of an abyss. I pulled him back down to my lips. Both of our tongues fought for dominance. He moaned slightly and I could tell he was close to release. Our breaths quickened as did our movement. And within the next heart beat I felt him release with me not far behind. His body collapsed on top of mine. Then I froze when I heard him utter the three simple words.

"I love you."

I didn't know what to say being he never said them to anyone but himself. It made my insides flutter.

"I love you too." I said

He smiled down at me as he caressed me cheek.

"Now how about that shower." I said

~Stefan~

I sat there in the darkness and silence of the woods with the small animal in my hands. I set it to the ground. Then turned around and headed back to the boarding house. The sun would be up soon. As I walked in through the kitchen door I noticed Damon cooking breakfast for Bonnie more than likely. As if on cue Bonnie walked in and sat at her usual spot at the counter. She looked at me then quickly looked away. I felt as if I hurt her and it made me wonder. But I just leaned against the wall silently.

"Okay it is quieter than death in her and I would know." Damon said

"Sorry. Just have a lot on my mind." she said

I could tell too because her mental blocks were slowly fading and I could pick up hints and bits of things she was thinking about. Like the cat she that ran in front of her path last and something about a tree.

"Well I have to go so eat up and I will see you later." Damon said sliding her a plate with eggs bacon and toast on it.

Then he walked around the counter and kissed her on her bruised neck where he had bitten her then whispered in her ear.

"I love you." I heard

He made his way to the kitchen door.

"I love you too." she called after him

I watched the grin spread across Damon's face. It made me disgusted to be honest. Since when had he ever felt love. Unless it was for Elena and I'd be damned before he got his hands on her. She deserved better than that but lately it seemed that when I thought about it they'd be perfect for each other.

"So it's love now?" I asked her

She seemed to nearly choke on her food when I said it.

"Not your business might I add." she said

"Well he's my brother you my friend I think it is my business." I said sitting beside her

She stiffened up a little as if frozen. It seemed she was still on edge about what happened and wasn't easily forgetting about it. I wanted to think it was nothing as well but couldn't let it escape either. It didn't feel the same anymore. Instead of the usual friend feeling we'd always had it was a feeling of awkwardness now.

"Well… I think I'll go into town today." she said pushing the plate away

"Did you want to borrow the car?"

"No." she said all too quick "I think fresh air would do me good."

I went to say something else but just shut my mouth. I laid my head down on my arms on the counter. Maybe I should go talk to Elena. It's probably just me having trouble getting over her. Who knows there might be hope for us but…I don't know maybe there was a reason for all the trouble. Maybe it wasn't supposed to go back to what I was. I was starting to get a headache just thinking about it.

Then I'd decided that I would go to see her. See how she was doing. I grabbed my car keys and headed out.

Pulling up to her house I paused.

_Its not too late you can turn back it might be for the best._

I shook the thought and turned the engine off. Walking up to the I went to knock when the door just opened and a distraught looking Elena stood in front of me. She moved aside motioning for me to come in. Once I was inside Elena quickly wrapped her arms around me then kissed me. But it didn't feel the same anymore. She let go her eyes all lit up.

"I knew you'd come back." she said all giddy

I took her hands in mine and moved her over so we were both sitting on the couch.

"Elena we need to talk."

Her face expression changed with that.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" she asked ready to cry

"Elena I will always love you but I can't give you what you seek."

She didn't say anything.

"It's probably best we don't be together. After everything that has happened it's probably for the best." I said

Then she slapped me across the face as hard as she could.

"Get out." she said harshly

"Elena-"

"Get out!"

_I just wanted you turn me so we could be together but it seems you can't even do that. Just go away I don't ever want to see you again._

And with that I left but the strange thing was how I didn't feel an inch of regret.

~Bonnie~

Coming out of the café I sat down at one of the tables outside. I was reading a text I'd just gotten not long ago.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?" a voice said making me jump

My jumping nearly knocked my coffee over. There was a guy standing not far from the table i was sitting at. His hair was black but his eyes were different. They were brown but had red in them. It made his eyes look fiery. Then he sat down in front of me a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Eli and yourself?"

"Bonnie." I answered reluctantly

He just stared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." he said

"Mhm I'm sure." I said

I stood ready to leave then he grabbed my head and in that instant I saw so many things. At first it was blazing fire then it was a girl who looked like me. I quickly let go and the pictures faded from my mind.

"Wait what did you see? It's not what you think." he tried

But before he could say anything more I darted across the street and kept going. I didn't want to stop till I got back to the boarding house. When I got back I noticed Stefan was just puling into the drive. I didn't stop I just ran past him through the front door and upstairs to my room.

I walked to the center of my room and dropped to my knees. I started muttering a spell of protection but before I could finish it I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer I just sat there.

"Bonnie are you alright?"

It was Stefan. This was something he wasn't getting involved with.

"I'm fine." I lied

I needed to be on the defensive in case that guy came after me. And being me meant you couldn't be too careful with things.

~Stefan~

I was pulling up to the house. As I was getting up I saw Bonnie run past me into the house. She looked as if she saw a ghost then again I wouldn't put it past her. It did worry me though. Something was wrong. I went upstairs and as I went to knock on her door I hesitated. I could hear her muttering something.

"Bonnie are you alright?" I asked after knocking

"I'm fine." she answered after a few seconds

I didn't believe her but I wasn't sure on whether I should press her on it. I walked in anyways and nearly ran right into her. Grabbing her by the shoulders I looked down into her eyes searching. Something had frightened her but she wasn't sure what exactly happened.

_Just go alright? I'm fine just a little scare is all. I swear Stefan I'm okay. I'll be down in a bit._

I still wasn't sure but I just nodded and headed out the door. As I went into the living room the front door opened. I walked over to see who it was.

"What the hell?" I said in utter surprise and confusion with a mix of anger


	6. Cries of the Broken

**When I did this chapter I thought of the song * I love the way you lie* by eminem ft. rihanna so **

~Bonnie~

I was making my way downstairs when I heard Stefan.

"Get out now!" he yelled

I moved even faster then froze when I reached the bottom. I saw Damon standing there with an evil grin on his face. I was so confused at this point. Then I saw Elena beside him holding his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked

Stefan was silent but you could tell by the look in his eyes he was ready to rip Damon apart. No one seemed to really hear me either.

"It seems that I was able to give her something you couldn't little brother." Damon somewhat snarled

"What!" I exclaimed

All three of them looked at me. Stefan wouldn't stare directly at me and Damon's grin just grew wider. I walked down so I was in front of Damon.

"You're just a blood sac Bonnie." he said to me as he was playing with a strand of my hair "A simple toy I liked to play with."

I felt my whole body go numb. I couldn't feel anything. Pulling away from him I turned and grabbed the set of cars keys on the table beside Stefan. He grabbed my arm trying to stop me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

_Let go of me Stefan. Now._

And he did. I turned back and went to walk out the front door when Damon stepped in front of me.

"Going so soon?"

"Damon stop!" Stefan yelled

I glared up at Damon.

"Move." I hissed

"Say the magic word." Damon said as if playing with me

"Move or I will make you move." I said in a warning

He didn't move he just grinned wider. In the next instant I sent as much mental power as I could in his direction and Elena's. I didn't let up but made it stronger. They both shrieked and fell to their knees. Stefan watched stupefied and unmoving.

"Your so weak Elena, you cave in on everything." I said "And I'm glad it was as fun for you was it was for me." I said toward Damon then walked out

I didn't release them till I was in the car. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving. I sped as fast I could then I just hit the brake. My breath was stuttering. I couldn't hold back anymore, the tears started pouring down my face without control. I felt so stupid inside. I should've known better I should've done something. But how could I be compared to the flawless Elena. I hit the steering wheel multiple times screaming in frustration anger. Then I pulled out the keys and got out. My face was streaked with tears.

"What did I do so wrong!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs to the dark of night

My whole body felt shaky and weak. I looked down at the car keys in my hand then threw them as hard as I could into the woods. Turning I started walking. I was leaving and I wasn't coming back. I shouldn't have come back to begin with. I stuck out my thumb.

_Okay hitch hiking really? Has it come to that? You've been through worse I think you can handle hitch hiking just as long as it gets you out. _The little voice in my head continued to argue.

Then a car stopped along the way. The driver window rolled down.

"You are the last person I ever thought to expect." I said

~Stefan~

I felt as if I was stuck in place. I wanted to run after her. Damon and Elena were still struggling from the mind rip.

"You're perfect for each other. You know just the right way of ripping out someone's heart without touching them." I snarled then walked out

I followed her scent but by the time I got to the car it was abandoned and the car keys were gone. She was gone and I wasn't sure if I would find her because if I knew her the way I thought she'd be blocking herself so well that it would be as if she had disappeared. I had to try. I knew she was ready to give up on us on everything from what we had been through. But I wasn't.

_When had it become a we thing anyways? Haven't you been through enough?_

" Shut the hell up." I told the voice inside my head

I quickly got in the car and hotwired it. Leaving behind every part of history I had I left Fell's Church. I'd make a new history one I could control and didn't control me.

I drove for days unsure of where I was going. But I was going somewhere.

_***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and watch me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way lie.***_

~Bonnie~

"You are the last person I thought to expect." I said leaning on the passenger door

"Well? You getting in? I don't have all night."

I climbed into the beaten up car of Matt's. he was one of the people I had lost as a friend when I had decided to be with Damon and it was something I had always regretted. It was quiet as he drove.

"You look like hell." he said finally

"Where do think I've been?" I said sarcastically

He smirked.

"I barely recognized you." he said

"Sorry."

"Don't be I like the new look. Change does everyone good I guess."

I just nodded. He looked over at me and his eyes got soft on me. It had been so long since I remember him looking at me that way.

"He broke you didn't he?" he asked

I felt like crying all over again. I tried to hold it back but I failed. Tears slowly spilled down my cheeks. I felt Matt put a hand on my shoulder. Then he moved my hair slightly to reveal the bruised bite marks on my neck.

"Bonnie why would you let him do that?"

"Wouldn't you do anything to feel loved? Or at least try?" I asked

He was silent and I knew what his answer would be anyway. We drove for hours. Then at the next gas station I told him I'd catch a bus.

"You sure? I don't mind-"

"Matt you can't have me messing up your life alright? Plus I'll be fine I'm tougher than I was. I can handle myself."

He nodded then took my hand in his. He put something in it. I looked down to see a bundle of money.

"Matt I can't take this."

"You can and will. Just let me take care of you this last time?"

I nodded. He stayed till the next bus came. Then I gave him a tight hug and to one honestly I didn't want to let go. It would probably be the last time I'd see him. After letting go I got on the bus. Sitting by the window I waved goodbye to Matt as the buss left.

Along the bus ride I tried to sleep but couldn't. the words echoed through me. When the bus finally stopped I got off. It seemed I was somewhere in Arizona. I walked to the nearest motel which was at least eight miles down the road. Then getting into a room I fell onto the bed. It smelled all musty. I felt dead and lord knows I wanted to be. I just turned over and cried myself to sleep.

~Stefan~

While driving I stopped by a gas station being the tank was getting low. As I got out there was an instant recognization of a familiar scent. In the next instant I saw Matt come walking out. I knew he noticed me because he started to smile and walked over.

"Hey man it's been too long. What are you doing out here anyways?" he asked

"Just a trip I guess." I answered "I know this will sound weird but have you seen Bonnie?"

Matt hesitated.

"Matt I'm serious have you seen her?"

"Why do you care? You have Elena right?"

I didn't say anything.

"Right?"

I looked away. I wasn't going to tell him everything that happened. I knew him. He'd run back to Fell's Church to try and makes things right. And with Damon having what he's wanted for so long he would snap Matt's neck without thinking.

"Look Matt I need to find her." I said more seriously

"She got on a bus headed for Arizona that's all I know." he said nearly a whisper

"Thanks."

I quickly got back into the car and put the it into full gear leaving Matt in the dust more or less confused. About a day and a half later I was entering Arizona. At the next stop I noticed something. It was faint but I knew it well. As I followed the trail I stopped at a motel. The manager told me what room Bonnie was in and I just hoped it wasn't a dead end. I went to grab the doorknob.

_I have had enough I'm done. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I'm through._ I heard from her mind which by my own surprise didn't block me or anything else out.

_I'm sorry _I whispered through to her


	7. Moving On If Thats What You Call It

~Bonnie~

I didn't come out of my room. And when the manager came to the door telling to either leave or pay I would slide money under the door then go lay back down. My body was worn down and tired. I didn't eat I barely slept. I just laid there in the dark of the motel room. One day the manager knocked on the door but instead of asking for payment he just left and it made me curious. So I got up then went over to open the door. The light blinded me half to death but then I noticed a tray on the sidewalk. I quickly grabbed the tray then shut the door. There was food on the tray. It wasn't much but it was the thought that count I guess. After I was done just quickly put back outside then shut the door.

Laying back down so many things were flying through my mind.

_I have had enough I'm done. I don't wan anything to do with them anymore. I'm through. _I thought loudly to myself

Then I heard Stefan's familiar soft voice echo in my head _I'm sorry._

I rushed to the door to open it because that's where it came from but when I did no one was there.

"You come all this way to see me and you vanish. Then again maybe I'm hearing things I only want to hear from people I want to see." I muttered to myself

_Or at least that's what you tell yourself._

I stood there then shook my head. I had spent enough time wallowing it was time to forget and start new like Matt did. I turned around and started putting on my hightops. Then I went to check out. The manager smiled at me. I went to hand hand him what was left of the money Matt had given me but he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it pretty lady." he said

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine. We all need to run away from broken hearts sometimes."

"That easy to tell?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." I said giving him the best smile I could

I put the money back in my pocket then started walking. As I was walking there was a street sign it said fourteen miles to Tombstone. I just scratched my head looking at it.

_Why not?_

I shrugged and kept walking. It looked like I was going to Tombstone, Arizona. A new place a new start. Everyonce in a while a car would drive by but otherwise it was pretty desolate. I had been walking for hours. I looked back as I heard a car coming. As it was getting closer it slid to a stop beside me but I just kept walking.

"Need a ride?"

My eyes went wide at the familiar voice. I looked in the car and as I thought it was Eli.

"Look we need to talk." he said

"I don't know what you are but I am not talking to you." I snapped

"It's not what you think. I'm like you ."

I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean? Like a witch?"

"I prefer warlock but yeah."

"Then what did I see?"

"Memories that's all. You look like someone I knew that was all I swear." he said

I knew something was off but to he was like me and I hadn't met anyone else like me. I'd give him a shot…for now.

"Fine." I said getting in "I'm going to Tombstone try anything and I'll obliterate your ass."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sounds like a challenge." he chimed

I smirked.

~Stefan~

She didn't want to anyone again so I gave her what she wanted. I turned and left. Maybe I'd go back to Florence for a while then again Damon would probably go there with Elena no doubt. So instead I had decided on California.

I got there the next day. I was able to get a good sized loft that over looked the ocean. The days went by where I wanted to forget but I wasn't given the option. And I was beginning to regret leaving Bonnie at that motel or even letting her leave the boarding house. Hell I should've stopped Damon period. But I didn't. I didn't do any of that and look where it got me. I'm alone.

I just sighed then turned out the lights and headed out. If I didn't hunt soon I'd end up killing someone and the last thing I needed was the attention.

~Bonnie~

Eli tried being my friend but to be honest I didn't want friends. Not right now anyways. I figured I would just settle in and get used to the city first. There was also a small community college across the street so I had enrolled there. It didn't take long till I found out that Eli had residence here. Go figure.

He was always nice no matter how harsh and rude and bitchy I tried to be. It was actually getting hard to be mean to him.

"So how about that date?" he asked one day as I was coming out of class

"How about you go stun down yourself?" I offered

"Tempting as that is…"

"Haha very funny."

"That is what they tell me."

I looked at him skeptically. I had been here for months and I still didn't feel happy or at home at leats. Maybe it just took time.

"The usual coffee then?"

"Yeah sure." I said

We walked down to the corner coffee shop. I sat down at one of the tables outside as he went in and got the coffee. I still felt shifty around him. I didn't really know much about him. Granted he was nice but I knew people who played nice then turned on you when you least expected it.

"Here ya go." he said handing me my cup

I smiled but it faded a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied

"I'm like a lie detector." he said grinning "Home sick?"

"Not in the slightest." answered

After having coffee he walked me back to my apartment. As we got to the entrance there was someone standing there as if waiting for me. That's when I realized it was Damon.

"Ah red it is so good to see you again." he said seductively

Eli started to look serious towards him and I knew that he knew what Damon was so I could understand.

"Run along little boy." Damon said waving his hand at Eli

Eli went to take a step forward but I stopped him.

"Stop just go it's alright." I said

He looked down at me. I just nodded then he turned reluctantly walked off.

"We have business to discuss." Damon hissed then grabbed my arm

I yanked it back.

"We have nothing to discuss so leave." I said harshly

Then I turned and headed inside. I got in the elevator and headed up to the top floor where the largest apartment was. It was supposedly a condo but when I saw it I demanded the man cut the prices in half or I wasn't staying. He said no at first but when I told him I'd refurnish it he changed his mind. And I kept my end of the bargain.

When I got out of elevator Damon was at my door. I unlocked then went inside. He just stood there as if expecting me to say come in but I just stood there looking at him with hatred.

"I'd imagine you'll invite me in." he said try to compel me

"Don't even try to compel me Damon it won't work."

He gave me a fake pout look.

"Fine come in."

In the next instant he was relaxing in one of my chairs.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh the usual of course."

"And how would Elena feel about that?" I asked sarcastically

"What Elena doesn't know won't kill her."

I scoffed. He hasn't changed not even for Miss Perfect.

"Well feel free to leave because you're not getting anything form me."

"Oh come on red we had fun."

I turned to face him.

"You know when Elena tells you she loves you." I started "You think she means it?"

Then all of the sudden he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall baring his fangs at me. I didn't flinched I just stared at him blankly.

"You don't scare me Damon if that's what you're trying to achieve here." I said

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for you still or I'd snap your neck for saying those words. She chose me."

"Then if she really chose you Damon she would've picked you first not Stefan." I breathed

He gripped me tighter and I could feel my airways close in.

"She wanted your immortality and you gave it to her. And if you really had a soft spot for me you wouldn't have broken my heart."

Then he let go and walked out silently. I let out the breath I had been holding in since I entered the building. It was like reliving a nightmare. I have thought he would kill and half thought that I wish he did.


	8. Something's There But I'm Afraid

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying the storyline and continue to read on til the end.**

~Stefan~

The sun rose the way it always did. Silently. I was in the deep the thick woods of a national park doing my usual hunting. But it felt futile and useless. I wasn't even all that hungry. I swiftly and silently made my way back to my loft back in the city.

I got back when the sun was fully up. It was going to be another long day. But I figured today I wouldn't sit by myself in the dark of my room. I would go out and attempt to make something of my life even if it was eternal. First and foremost I was selling my car. I didn't really need it anyways but what I did need was an upgrade.

Afterwards I headed down to the shore since I haven't been there the whole time I've been here. It was only a few blocks away anyways. I took my shoes off when I got there letting my feet sink into the white sand. I laid back in the sand taking in the bright sun. I didn't know how long I was there but when I opened my eyes the sun was setting. I sat up but didn't bother to get up. I was too comfortable. That's when I saw her. She had long red curls with the sun making it look fiery. The young woman turned.

_It's not her. Why keep hoping that somehow she'll find you. Or that maybe she might actually give a crap about you? She wanted nothing to do with you._

That's when the argument started once again.

_Are you really going to listen? Come on you're like a jelly fish when it comes to falling in love. First you fell for a vampire and you see how well that went. Then you fell for her mere image and that just went straight to hell. Seeing the pattern? Maybe you weren't supposed to be with Elena. History proves that. But then again why try to go out and find someone new? Are we chicken shit? Maybe you're afraid but without risk you can't have what you want._

I just sighed quieting the voice that kept going on with thoughts. What if I did try to find the right one this time? Would she care what I was? Would she want anything do with me after everything?

_Like I said jelly fish. I mean if you want something there's nothing stopping you from getting it except you. Just don't be like Damon._

With that I stood. Breathing in deeply I turned and walked off the shore. It was time to take a hold of what I wanted and I couldn't do that by just sitting around in my sorrows just hoping it would fall in my lap. It was time to take control which would be a first.

~Bonnie~

The alarm went off. I moaned not wanting to get up. I reached out for the clock to try and shut it off but it just kept going. So with a quick movement of my hand it flew off my stand and hit a wall busting it.

_That'll shut it up._

I rolled out of bed and got a quick shower. Afterwards I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed my tan was fading and so was the dye in my hair.

"Well it couldn't last forever could it McCollough?" I said to myself

Then I turned out the light and headed toward my small kitchen to get a cup of coffee that was already brewing. I had been working on my power use a lot lately so I was able to do a lot more things simpler like make coffee without thinking about it. Which was good being I basically lived off of coffee anymore. After my coffee I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I didn't have any classes today so I was taking a personal day to go shopping or something. I figured a day alone without the stares of the people and Eli being up my ass twenty-four-seven. I mean he could be cool at times but it was as if he were acting like I were someone else.

I locked the door on my way out and headed downstairs. Then getting outside I climbed into my newly bought jeep. I got about a week ago. Figured it would be nicer than walking everywhere. I pulled out and headed toward the mall.

After getting a few new outfits I paused in front of the salon. I needed a cut but I still wasn't sure. I liked my hair nice and long and it was real long right now. It hit my butt by now. I walked in and one of the hair stylists took me in immediately. When she was done my hair was up to the middle of my back. It seemed lighter on my shoulders and I liked it. I even had my bangs cut a little but not much.

When I got back to the apartment building I noticed there was a street bike in my parking.

"Are you kidding me?" I complained "Now I have to park halfway down the block."

I drove about two blocks down then parked around the corner.

_This is just great. If I see the person who parked there I am going to give them a piece of my mind._

I wasn't sure if I meant it literally or just metaphorically.

When I got upstairs I noticed my door was unlocked. Someone was in my house. Putting myself on full alert I entered then froze.

"Well this is a…surprise." I said

"It's good to see you too." Stefan said

~Stefan~

I looked at the stunned Bonnie as she just stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Well this is a…surprise." she said

"It's good to see you too." I said

She just stood there quietly for a few minutes.

"How'd you get in?" she asked breaking the silence

I stood walking over towards and shut the door.

"Your landlord let me in." I answered

"He'll let anyone in these days." she muttered

"Not happy to see me?"

"I haven't decided to be honest." she said walking past me

I could smell her and it reminded me of strawberries. She smelled…sweet.

_Of course it's good to see you and to be honest I did miss you. But I won't tell you how I've had a few dreams about you. _I heard her think. I don't think she wanted me to. But I couldn't help but grin.

She must've forgot to block her mind towards me and figured she would've.

Bonnie sighed then fell back into one of the chairs. I sat back onto the couch.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked looking at me skeptically

"I can't visit or did you still not want to see me?"

"I have already seen Damon and I'm sure you're not going to try and kill me so I guess it's alright." she said

"Wait Damon was here?"

"Yesterday."

"What did he want."

"Not entirely sure but he left." she said

I knew she was lying but I knew she didn't have to tell me everything. It was her life she could have secrets if she wanted.

"So how have you been in the past few months?" I asked

"Been taking classes over at the community college across the street."

"So you've been busy."

"Not as busy as I wish I could be." she replied

Her face seemed to light up as she talked. She seemed happy to be around the familiar whether she would admit it or not. I stood up on my feet. Then took her hands to pull her up on hers. But when I did I saw a flash it was like a replay of something and what I saw was two people kissing but what I felt was like an electric shock. It took me a minute to realize that it was us.

_Something in me told me "make her yours forever."_

~Bonnie~

When he took my hands to pull me up I felt a shock between our fingertips and the one thing that had popped into my mind when I first saw him when I walked in flowed from me to him. I didn't mean too I just hope he didn't see it. It was the first time in a long time that I had thought about that kiss. I let as fast as I could.

_Run! Escape! You're not ready turn back. No don't. Don't regret what you're feeling. Just go for it because when you have nothing Bon you have nothing to lose. _My thoughts echoed.

I turned then headed for the door quickly. As I went to open it Stefan put his hand on the door slamming it shut. I didn't move. I was actually afraid to turn around and face him, I didn't know what I was facing or what I was doing. I felt as if I were in unknown territory. I could feel his eyes on me and I could describe a whole list of reasons as to why it was wrong to feel what i was feeling now. Slowly I turned to face him. He put his arm up on the other side of me blocking any chance of me getting out. It was as if he were asking for something but he wasn't using words. Then he just moved aside and before I knew it I was out the door running. I wasn't sure where I was going or why for that matter.

_What the hell? Why are you running he wanted you and you ran! Wow you are a sad girl._

_I can't. I just can't. _

Finally I slowed down but my mind was still going 90 mph. I stopped putting my hands to my temples. Then I noticed I wasn't far from the local bar. I took a deep breath and headed inside. I figured a drink would slow me down maybe two.

~Stefan~

Why did I let her go? Why did she run? I closed my eyes to think. Did I do something? But whether I did or didn't I wasn't going anywhere. I'd prove I was better. I was better than Damon. Then I sensed something dark. I ran out the door. It was following Bonnie that much I caught from it's thoughts. But when I got outside it was dark and there wasn't a thing in sight. Then all of the sudden a black cat walked out from the alley down towards the bar at the end of the street.


	9. Not So Alone

~Bonnie~

I sat down at the bar. The bartender came over with a grin as if he liked what he saw.

"What can I get you pretty lady?" he said flirtatiously

"A shot of vodka sounds good right about now." I said grinning

He set out a shot glass and filled it to the rim with clear liquid. I picked it up and hesitated for a second then down it in one gulp. In that instant I felt my stomach knot then release. My head was slightly tipsy.

"Another." I ordered

The bartender just shook his head and poured another shot. I downed that one too. My head started spinning faster but slowly everything that happened within the last few hours faded. I lost count of how many shots I'd downed. I was laying my head on the counter sliding the small glass between my hands.

"I get off in twenty minutes how about I take you home." the bartender offered

"How about not." said someone beside me

"Oh Stefan you ruin all the fun." I slurred

"Better that than you waking up unable to remember how you ended up in someone else's room besides your own." he said

"Ugh that's the beauty of getting slammed. You don't remember what happens." I complained

"Come on." he said ignoring me

I slid off the stool and started to fall but Stefan caught me around the waist.

"I feel so dizzy." I mumbled

"How many did you have?" he asked

"Two or three." I lied

I saw Stefan look at the bartender who motioned the number eight to him.

"Traitor." I hissed

"Let's just get you some one sleep Bon."

"Do you ever get scared?" I asked blindly

Words just kept coming out and I couldn't stop them.

"Because I am scared constantly. Like I can't be good enough or maybe I'll die alone one day." I continued

"It'll be okay." he reassuringly

"You have to say that. Because you'll be alone forever which is worse." I blurted

I wasn't sure but he looked like it stung. Then things got really blurry the I just blacked out. Everything had gone dark.

~Stefan~

Who knows? Maybe she was right maybe I would be alone but I couldn't be sure. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. Then I went I left because for the first time I could feel my hunger getting deeper and if I didn't hunt I'd do something I'd regret later.

I turned on my heel and walked toward the door then turned back to look back at wondering if she'd be alright. Then I left closing the door quietly.

When I got back she was still sleeping. I laid down on the couch and waited hoping maybe I might actually sleep.

~Bonnie~

I went to move but my head pulsed and throbbed.

"Ugh." I moaned

Then all of the sudden light flooded in. I screamed pulling the blanket over my head. I could hear someone laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled

"Someone's cranky and hung over."

It was Stefan. Then all of the sudden he pulled the covers back. I covered my eyes instantly. He handed me something in my other hand. I felt them for a second before I realized they were sunglasses. Putting them on I sat up looking around scratching my head. The sunlight was still bright making my head hurt even worse. The next thing he handed me was two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I muttered

He just nodded.

"Did I say anything last night." I asked curiously

He paused.

"Uh no nothing just babbling." he said

_It's okay you were probably right about the whole being alone thing. _I heard.

I cocked my head to the side looking at him. Then pulled the covers all the way back and got up. I headed into the bathroom to clean up a little when it hit me. I came barreling out of the bathroom so fast I nearly fell.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean I swear. I was just …I was mostly talking about myself. I am so sorry." I said

He grabbed me by the shoulders trying to steady me.

"It's alright you were a bit…messed up." he said laughing

"It's not funny." I said

He kept laughing though and soon enough I was too. It felt good to laugh. Then I went back to finish getting cleaned up. When I came out Stefan was messing up my kitchen rummaging through the ridge. There was an aroma throughout the whole condo that smelled heavenly.

_Mmmm real food._

Stefan grinned as I thought it.

"You know you shouldn't read other people's mind. It's the only place where a person has privacy." I said jokingly

"Sorry."

"It's okay I caught a few of your thoughts too so I guess we're even."

He turned and looked at me.

_Oh so I'm not the only one mind probing?_

I smiled innocently. He just shook his head.

_Nope._

Breakfast was nice but quiet. There were unsaid words. But anytime I wanted to say I knew they just wouldn't come out right. After I was I got up to do the dishes Stefan was beside me drying them. An awkward silence took over.

_Oh crap._

"I have to go I have class." I said nearly forgetting

Grabbing my bag which had my books I froze in the doorway.

"You…can stay if you'd like. That is if you don't have anywhere to go." I offered

"I'd like that." he said after a few seconds which felt like hours

A part of me fluttered. I just nodded then shut the door behind me as I rushed off toward the campus but I caught one last thought before I was out of reach.

_Not so alone. _

After class I walked out and noticed Eli wasn't there. It was strange he'd usually be here ready to jump up my butt. Then I noticed a set of girls whispering about something.

"What's going on?" I asked them

They looked down at me being I a bit tiny compared to them.

"We're just talking about a guy but you wouldn't know anything about that." one of them said

"Oh really?" I challenged

"Fine if you must know. Him." the other pointed out toward someone who was getting off of a street bike

I only saw his back but I was enthralled.

_So you're the one who took my parking spot._

When he turned my jaw dropped. It was Stefan. He was wearing a leather jacket that I didn't know he even had. He leaned against the bike as if waiting for someone. I more or less looked like the other girls who were taken with him.

"Funny you're pointing him out because I'm dating him." I blurted then froze

_Did that just come out? Oops . Take it back! No don't you'll look stupid follow through with something for a change._

"Yeah right McCollough why would someone that angelic looking go for a fire hazard like you?"

"Like you said I'm a fire hazard." I said a bit steamed

In the next instant I was walking over toward Stefan. It seemed that my body had a mind of it's own and my mind had been quieted by it. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me in a kiss. There it went again that same shock I got when that memory slipped. But I liked it. He didn't push me away he didn't even resist. Rather he just pulled me even closer. When I parted his deep green eyes found mine.

_Care for a ride._

The thought came back to me again.

_When you have nothing Bon you have nothing to lose._

I smiled up at him.

_Sure I answered._


	10. Untouched

~Stefan~

Not long after she rushed out the door did I leave also to quench a deep hungering thirst. By the time I had gotten back I noticed classes were letting out. I figured Bonnie was in one of them so I pulled up and I could feel the stares instantly. Then I heard the familiar voice.

I got of my bike but hadn't turned around yet. I could hear Bonnie talking to a group of girls who seemed to be taken with me. She seemed to be getting angry.

"Oh really?" she said

"Fine if you must know. Him." one of the other girls said

_So you're the one who took my parking spot. _I heard her say mentally.

I turned to face the people leaving and entering the building. I just stood there and waited.

"Funny you're pointing him out because I'm dating him." I heard her say

_Did that just come out? Oops . Take it back! No don't you'll look stupid follow through with something for a change._ she thought.

The girls continued on talking or rather arguing then all of the sudden Bonnie started making her way over toward me. She seemed confident about something. Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I knew Bonnie and she wasn't one to make a move but I wasn't pushing her away. Instead I put my hands at her lower back and pulled her closer going along with it. She parted first though and I wasn't sure I wanted her to.

_Care for a ride?_

She paused a moment.

_Sure. _she answered.

~Bonnie~

I got on the back of the bike and put my arms around his waist. He was well built in the abdomen area too. He revved the engine then took off. It was a rush with doing things i normally wouldn't do. And if someone would've told me that I would be on the back of a motorcycle with a guy that is untouchable I probably wouldn't have believed them. I could hardly believe it now as it was.

He slowed to a stop outside of Tombstone. I got off feeling a bit light headed. It was silent as it always was between us anymore. It wasn't easy being we had both had parts of our heart ripped out.

"Stefan-" I started

"It's fine I know. I do have a hearing advantage here." he said

I looked down feeling ashamed of myself. I felt bad for using him the way I did. Then again was it using if it was what I wanted deep down?

"Bonnie-"

"Look I'm sick of denying anything or everything anymore Stefan. I can't hold it in me anymore. There's something, I know there is but it scares me to even try." I said

Everything I had been hiding deep in a vault of my mind had come out. I couldn't deny it anymore what was the point? Even if he didn't feel the same way at least I felt more relieved and was able to come to terms with what my heart really craved. Ever since the huge downfall he had been the one had come into my thoughts the most. Him and the way he kissed me. The silence was starting to feel distant and strange.

"Could…could you drive me back. I'm a bit hungry." I said wanting do discard the earlier subject.

I didn't even give Stefan a chance to engage in the subject. He just nodded. I could tell he wanted to say something but just kept quiet.

When we got back I just headed to the elevator silently. It seemed there was enough silence for the world tonight. The ride up felt as if it took forever. Going inside I headed toward the kitchen and started pulling out a few things from the fridge. Stefan just walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower go on. I just turned the stove on trying to distract myself. About ten minutes later he came out shirtless still drying his hair. My breath staggered a little but I just tried to keep my eyes on what I was doing. I quickly turned and grabbed a cutting board laying it out in front of me.

"Bon are you alright?" Stefan asked concerned

"I'm fine." said quietly cutting the pepper I had grabbed

_Bonnie-_

"Damn it!" I exclaimed

I had cut my hand with the knife. In the next instant Stefan was beside me with a kitchen towel pressing it to my hand. I noticed him gulp uneasily. Then slowly he removed the towel and just stared as blood trickled from the cut. It was as if he were in a trance. Slowly he moved his mouth toward the cut.

"Uhhh." I started but he had put my hand to his lips tasting the maroon liquid

I wasn't sure what to do. Because if I had ever tried to pull away from Damon he would just pin me down. Stefan seemed gentle though as if I were fragile or something. Then I started to pull my hand away. He let me but didn't look up at me. I put my other hand to his cheek and pulled up his eyes to meet mine. His eyes were dark. But filled with guilt and shame. He walk off to the other side of the room. I stood there as if frozen into place. I opened my mouth to say something then shut it again.

_Don't bother to say a word Bonnie. You usually end up blurting out things you should just keep locked up. _

I walked over toward him slowly. I started to reach my hand out to touch his shoulder but retracted. He turned toward me. Then took a step toward me. I took a step back with each step he took toward me. I was afraid to be honest and unsure what to expect. I hit the wall behind me but he just took another step toward me till we were mere inches apart. He put an arm up on each side of me so I was blocked in. My breath was staggering now and my heart was beating so hard I could barely see straight.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?" I replied

"I can't do this." He growled

Then his lips crushed down on mine not letting up this time. It was as if he had been holding it back for so long that he couldn't and wouldn't just let be. He didn't want to act as if nothing had changed between us when everything had changed. It changed a long time ago and now was the time to just cave. I wrapped my arms around the nape of his neck as he lifted me off my feet. With one arm around my waist he quickly moved over to the bed. I sat back my eyes not moving from his. Everything in me was shaky and unsure. As he slid up in between my legs he leaned and kissed me. I could feel his tongue trace my bottom lip begging for me to let him in. As my lips did part his tongue traced every part of my mouth and the way he touched me made me gasp in pleasure. I had never been touched this way. His hands moved up under my shirt rubbing soft circles into my skin. As he pulled it up over my head I felt his wet skin touch mine and I felt that electric shock all over again. I didn't allow are lips to part for long. But then as I felt him trail down my neck to my shoulder then he stopped for a split second. I didn't understand at first then I realized that he must've seen it. I sat up slightly so that he could see the rest of it.

_It looks drastic I know. But it seemed like a good idea at the time. _I said mentally

_I like it._

Then he leaned down kissing my shoulder blade making me shiver slightly. I turned to face him my lips finding his instantly. It felt wrong but at the same time it felt right. Laying back on the bed I could feel his body on top of mine as he laid back in between my legs. The way he kissed me wasn't hungrily but as if he were actually loving me. Every part of me and he didn't want anything more or anything less. It was all new to me. Moving my hands down his front i wanted to take in everything. As he had one hand at the small of my back I felt his other hand move lower until it had a grip on my butt and was pulling me against him as he grinded into me. I couldn't hold back the moan deep within. He was hitting every spot that made me go insane.

"Stefan we should sto-stop before it- it gets out of hand." I moaned as i felt him taking my jeans off

"We should..." he groaned as I felt him trail kisses down my stomach

But we didn't. The rest of the clothes that kept of us apart hit the hardwood floor. My legs gripped his hips tight as I raised my own hips to meet his. My eyes fluttered shut as i felt him move into me inch by inch. He pressed his lips to my neck as my nails raked across his back. I heard him groan as he pumped inside of me. My inner core ached with each time he did. A moan fell across my own lips and his I felt him release as soon as I did if not sooner by a second.

He laid down on my chest exhausted and I could feel him as he breathed. He seemed to be listening to my heart. We both turned over so I was laying on his bare chest. I fell asleep as he traced along my back.

**See that little button down there? Well press it and review. Whether it's good or bad I insist you review plz. **


	11. Beth?

~Bonnie~

I awoke from the sun spilling into the room. I sat up slowly clutching the covers o my bare body. Looking over I noticed Stefan laying there sleeping peacefully.

_Okay so it wasn't a dream?_

I was happy to see he didn't get up and leave in the middle of the night leaving me alone. I slowly slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Afterward I got out wrapping a towel around me. My red hair seemed to have some curl to it still but not much. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my bare neck where there would usually be a set of bite marks with a bruise. Then I felt a set of arms weave around my waits startling me. I started o feel unsure about everything all of the sudden. I couldn't explain it all that well. But something seemed wrong or was it my mind playing with me? I was sure Stefan could tell.

"What is it?" he asked

I pulled away.

"I don't know. It's jus maybe…" I trailed off

"There is nothing saying we can't be together." he said taking my hand

"I…I'm not like them. I'm not special."

"Look Bonnie I didn't want Katherine because she was special. And Elena was the past I was trying to keep a hold of when I should've just let it go. And because of that past I was chasing in hopes of keeping I ran right past what my future should be." he said

"Oh really? And what future would that be for someone who lives forever?" I asked

He grinned slyly. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up off the floor.

"Put me down!" I said laughing

"No I don't think so." he said still grinning

He dropped me on the bed.

"I think I'm going to keep you right here." he said kissing my neck

"Nope not when I have classes in an hour." I said giggling

"Well you're no fun."

"Usually I would say that about you but you make it hard."

I got up then started looking through my dresser for clothes. I pulled out a set of jeans and a dark green tank top. Then I started searching around for my hightops which have decided to mysteriously disappear. So I quickly grabbed my flipflops and started out the door. Then I paused.

"You'll be here when I get back won't you?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I be. I mean you did offer me to stay."

"Just making sure I guess."

Then I turned and left.

~Stefan~

I didn't think it was possible. But I had her. I didn't have to fight back everything inside me anymore. Getting dressed I figured while she was in her classes I'd go hunting. It just seemed like it was a good time. I locked the door behind me and took the elevator down.

I started up my bike. As I started to go I hit the brake hard nearly hitting someone who just popped up in front of me. I knew he was the black cat I saw a few days before. He had the same dark feeling.

"It's your fault."

I got off the bike and took a step toward him. It was as if this person had power oozing off of him.

"You made her impure. Now I can't get her back." the guy continued

"What are you talking about?" I asked uneasily

He grabbed me by the throat.

"I will get Beth back and you won't stop me! She's mine not yours and I'll be damned if she falls back into the hands of your kind!" he yelled

I grabbed his hand on my throat and pulled him off.

"I don't know who you are or what the hell you want. But I'm warning you stay away before you get yourself killed." I warned

"If anyone is to die it will be you."

Then like that he was gone.

_Go figure I finally find some sort of balance and something comes along to ruin it._

I looked around for a few seconds then ran. I needed to be at full strength if that guy decided to attack. Who was Beth anyways? Something was wrong. After thinking for a few minutes it came to me. He knew Bonnie. He must have or he wouldn't have come after me. Did she know something I didn't? I'd have to ask when she got back.

~Bonnie~

I couldn't even concentrate throughout the hour and a half of class. I just ended up doodling instead of taking notes. I could others whispering behind me. I could tell they were talking about me but I couldn't hear all of what they were saying. Then I turned around to face them.

"Talk a little louder I don't think everyone can hear you." I said to them

They just stared at me. I smiled sarcastically then turned back around rolling my eyes. The whispering had stopped.

After class I walked out to find Eli standing there with a grin.

"Well look who it is." I said

"Nice to see you too." he said

"So where have you been?" I asked

"I was sick?" he tried

"Haha very funny." I said playfully hitting him

"Just seemed like you had an old friend to catch up with is all."

It seemed he didn't really like Stefan all that much when I was talking about him. It was as if it got him jealous and angry. But I didn't understand.

"Look just be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt by yet another vampire. Not to mention it's disturbing as it is." Eli said

"Why?"

"It's like necrophilia. I mean he is dead."

I couldn't help it. I busted up laughing and nearly fell over. But he was serious.

"I just don't suggest you get serious with him Beth."

"Beth!" I said alarmed

He looked over at me a little alarmed knowing he was busted.

"Oops." he said grinning evily

_Think quick Bonnie!_

I mumbled something quick under my breath then held my hand up as a flash of light flew out of my hand. It circled me. It was my way of trying to protect…myself. Then I turned an d ran across the street.

_Just get to the elevator for starts. You have to get him on your grounds Bonnie and your grounds happen to be up about 7 floors._

Eli was on my heels.

"Why run? You know the outcome." he said behind me

I just kept running with the bright light still circling me. Then all of the sudden something flew my way. The light blocked it but got a little dimmer. I ran into the elevator repeatedly hitting the button for my floor. I saw Eli coming in not far behind as the elevator started to close he reached out for me. I screamed ducking from him.

"You won't escape again!" he yelled

I tried to steady my breath.

_Oh god! Stefan! Help! Help me! _I called out mentally.

The elevator opened and I darted to my door. I pulled out my key ring shakily trying to fit the key into the lock. Then getting inside I looked around. I had to have something around here I could use to provide a bigger protection spell. Because mine was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Face it I'm more powerful than you. But that won't be the case for long love so don't worry." Eli said making me jump

I took a step back from him. He grinned. I picked up a knife out of the sink and through it at him. But like that he disappeared and was behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth as I started to scream. I tried to wiggle out of it. Then I just hit toes and he let go of my waist. I then hit him in the solar plexus making him fall backwards crashing into a table. I started to run but he had grabbed me by the hair and flung me across the room. It knocked the breath out of me. I tried to stand and catch my breath but had no luck. I felt something dripping. I felt my forehead and flinched. I had a cut and it was beginning to sting. Eli was now standing over me.

"You never did like to do anything the easy way." he said

I scrambled backward but there wasn't anywhere to go.

_Oh no I'm trapped._

Then everything went dark and numb_. _


	12. The Righteous Will Fall

**-*- means a flashback.**

**Thank you for the reviews i've enjoyed your interest in this story so stay tuned*wink***

~Stefan~

I was in the woods when I heard it.

_Oh god! Stefan! Help! Help me!_

It was Bonnie and she was terrified. I ran back. I found myself taking the stairs instead of the elevator. When I got to the top floor I found the door busted in. The whole place was a mess. Then I noticed burn marks on the wall saying "24 hours". Her scent was too weak to follow. But I smelled something else that wreaked of power. It was strong and I figured it was the one who'd warned me earlier. If I found him I'd find Bonnie I was sure. I darted out the door following the trail.

~Bonnie~

The sun blinded me when I came around. My hands were tied above my head as I was laying on a stone table. I writhed trying to get out. Then mumbled spell after spell trying to free myself.

"You won't get out I've made sure of that."

"Just let me go!" I pleaded

"I can't do that. I need you. Well we both need you or rather your body."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Well you wouldn't be the first witch we've tried to use."

He seemed like he was starting to regret all of this but I wasn't sure. His emotions flitted in and out like a deranged psychopath.

"You mean Beth don't you?"

"Yes of course."

"Just let me go!" I yelled

"I can't do that. She needs your body to live and that is what she'll get."

"Why!"

"Sweetheart wouldn't you do whatever it takes?"

I paused thinking about it. Granted I hadn't been with Stefan for a long time but it didn't mean I wouldn't do what I took to be with him. Even if he didn't feel it was right and wouldn't contribute to it.

"That's what I thought." Eli continued

He walked away then came back holding a dagger. He stood at the end of the table. I lifted my head to see what he was doing then I saw him lift his free hand and start to mumble something. It started as an itching all over my body then turned to a burning. I tried to hold it in but broke. Screams ripped from my throat.

~Stefan~

I stopped as screams echoed through me. I grabbed my head falling to my knees. She was in pain and I couldn't stop it. Then all of the sudden it stopped. Was she dead? I couldn't wait around to find out. I stood and looked around at the barren wasteland I seemed to be in at the moment. I walked a few paces then started running again.

~Bonnie~

The pain stopped abruptly. It made me fell woozy and dizzy. They marks looked as if they had been freshly branded onto my skin. There were even burn like scorches on my clothes. I looked at the marks that I could see that my clothing didn't hide. The marks looked like hieroglyphics of some form. But they seemed familiar in a way.

* Mrs. Flowers handed me a book as she walked into the kitchen to get some tea. I looked through the book but it was as if it was some other language with such symbols.

"What is this?" I asked

"The old language of the witches. Don't worry you'll learn it." she answered

She came back in with a tray. I grabbed a cup of tea but it was cold. Mrs. Flowers always found ways for me to keep use of my powers whether it was small of big. Taking the cup in both hands it warmed up on it's own without me saying a word. I' had starting working on silent spells.

"What's it used for?"

"Some use it for powerful spells where others use it for protection." she answered*

I started writhing even more trying to get out. I tried holding back but the tears but they slid down past my temples into my hair.

_Don't cry Bonnie you can still get out of this._

Torches lit up as twilight set in. Then Eli walked over and held both hands over me and started to mumble a spell. He torches flames went higher. I lifted my head to try to look around. Oh please tell me Stefan got my message. My head felt as if it weighed at least 20 lbs. I laid my head back down. I kept flitting in and out of consciousness.

"No stop!" were the last words I heard before blacking out completely

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer I'm sure of it. And you see that button down there? Press it and leave a review. Whether they're good or bad I'm all for feedback. **

**P.S i know i update fast. i'm trying to keep it coming at a decent outflow but i can't help it. it all just wants to come out at . **


	13. I'm Still Here

~Bonnie~

You know how your life flashes before your eyes before you die? Well my little trip took all of about four seconds at the most. Guess that means I've lived quite a short life. And I guess I will die young. Unless….

~Stefan~

I was almost there. The scent was getting stronger. I came out into a wide area of the dark woods. I saw the guy standing beside Bonnie. There was some misty smoke like thing hovering above an unconscious Bonnie.

"No stop!" I yelled

The guy flung his hand back and I found myself flying backwards and hitting a tree knocking the breath out of me. I sat up on my knees trying to breath. I looked up to see the misty like thing go into Bonnie with another smokey mist like thing come out of her and drift off into the dark sky disappearing.

"Goodbye Bonnie. Being only one soul can occupy a body Beth needs it more than you. Plus she's more powerful than you." said the guy looking up into the sky

"No!" I yelled stumbling to my feet.

I shoved the guy to the side and quickly broke the chains on Bonnie's wrists. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had a look of interest and curiosity.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked taking her face into my hands.

"Bonnie?" she said confused

Then she pulled away and looked over in the direction I had flung the guy.

"Eli?" she called

He stood and smiled at her then as if it didn't take much strength at all he shoved me aside. He kissed her deeply.

"Beth. I've missed you so much." Eli said

"It's okay my love I'm here. And I rather like this body it's quite comfortable. She has so much power that was just itching to get out." she said as she put her arms around his neck

I could feel my blood boiling. He killed her right in front of me and I'd be damned if he got her. I ran to tackle him to the side then the girl who took Bonnie raise her hand stopping me in mid air.

"My you must care about the previous witch enough to get yourself killed." she said with an intriguing look

I didn't say anything. She smirked.

"I'll get rid of him." Eli offered.

"No I will. It only seems right after one of you killed me to begin with." she said

She started clenching her fist. I could feel my airways closing not that I really needed to breath. Then in the next instant she flung me backwards. I landed on my feet. Then Bonnie grabbed a hold of Eli around the throat with both hands. Eli started screaming in agony. Bonnie's hands were steaming. She was burning his neck. Then Eli slapped her across the face sending her off the stone table. I was at her side before he could hit her again. I hit Eli across the face sending him backwards. But in mid air he disappeared. I picked her up and set her on the stone table.

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie are you alright?" Stefan asked as he took my face into his hand examining the area where I was slapped

It was sore and starting to bruise.

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Closing off my airways when I don't need to breathe?"

I laughed a little.

"Yeah thinking under pressure isn't my forte." I said

"What the hell Beth? It has taken me centuries to get this far!" Eli exclaimed making us both jump

He was leaning against a tree. The flame on the torches were getting dangerously high. I stood then took a step back nearly tripping. Stefan was in front of me protectively.

"Who said I was Beth?" I said

"What!" he exclaimed "I saw you! You left your body!"

I shook my head no.

"If you're still here then…" Eli trailed off

"Beth went poof." I said

"How?" he questioned starting to get furious

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I said sarcastically

"No!" he yelled making me jump

I felt shaky inside. I clutched Stefan's hand. He gently squeezed my hand reassuring me everything would be okay. But I wasn't so sure. Then all of the sudden Stefan was flung sideways. I stood alone.

"I am going to rip your heart out you witch!" Eli snarled

Then he turned toward Stefan.

"I'm going to make you watch so you know just how I felt when one of your kind killed my love." he hissed

"Don't." Stefan said with pleading eyes

"Then again I might just kill you first."

Eli started making his way toward Stefan. Holding out his hand I watched he Dagger appear in his hand. I quickly mumbled something and fire from one of the torches flung my way and I held out my hand directing it at Eli. He fell to his knees with his breath getting heavy. I helped Stefan to his feet and I could tell he was losing strength. Then all of the sudden I caught a glimpse of a vision.

I could see myself over Stefan's body. It was cold and dead. I mean actually dead. He wasn't moving and he was pretty banged up. It seemed so real. Then all of the sudden I was back to where I was.

It must have been a not so distant future I saw. He was looking down at me with worry. Then I saw Eli coming at him from behind.

"Wait n-" I started as I moved in front of Stefan.

I looked down to see the dagger pierce through my gut.


	14. Bleeding Love

~Bonnie~

I felt him pull the knife out of me. I looked down at he blood pouring out of my stomach. I could barely breath. Eli just smirked dropping the knife.

"Oops." he said sarcastically

I could feel everything going numb. And darkness was closing in on me.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said panicked as he turned to face me

I felt myself collapse in his arms. I tried to move but each time I tried sharp pain ensued making me want to scream. Stefan seemed to be in between the feelings of either wanting to cry and wanting to rip everything apart.

"Just stay with me." he said caressing my cheek with a bloody hand

I wanted to say it would be okay or that I'm fine because I'm stronger than this. But the only words that came out were

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry." he said as a tears fell down his cheeks.

Then he looked up and growled. He gently laid me on he ground kissing my forehead.

_Don't go _I pleaded mentally

The pain was spreading throughout my body.

_I will be right back I promise _he answered.

Then everything went black and I felt nothing and saw only darkness.

~Stefan~

She ran in moved in front of me before I could stop her. I felt her body jolt. Eli was in front of her.

"Oops." he said sarcastically

I moved in front of her. Blood was everywhere. Then she collapsed in my arms. I put pressure on the wound trying to slow the bleeding.

"Bonnie?"

Eli had stabbed her. Why wasn't I faster? I looked up to see Eli with an evil grin enjoying the torture he endures.

"Just stay with me." I said caressing her cheek

I could feel her heartbeat slowing down.

"I'm sorry." she muttered

"Oh don't be sorry." I said

I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks. Then I felt a growl rip from my throat. I laid her gently on the ground. I was going to rip that warlock limb from limb.

_Don't go _she pleaded.

_I will be right back._

Looking down at myself I saw that I was covered in blood. I looked at Eli snarling. He just grinned even wider.

"How's it feel to lose something so…precious?" he asked

I didn't say anything. Crouching ready to jump at him he started mumbling something under his breath. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards against a tree. I couldn't move it was as if I was stuck. Eli took his time making his way over to me. Then I watched as he stepped over Bonnie and picked up a semi-large branch off the ground.

"It's going to be fun killing you. Reminds me of star-crossed lovers." Eli said

I had nothing to say because maybe this was it.

"You know what would make this even more fun?"

I didn't say anything

"What would make this more fun would be if it wasn't so easy."

I felt him release me and in the next instant I jumped him sending him to the ground. And in doing so I felt something drive into me. Looking down I saw the wooden branch lodged in my side. I rolled over on my back. Then cringing I pulled the branch and threw it aside. Getting back to my feet I looked around but Eli was nowhere to be found. I closed my eyes trying to pick up a scent of a direction he could've gone. But his stench was everywhere that it was making me dizzy. Then all of the sudden he got me from behind wrapping a chain around my neck. Struggling I flung him over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the dagger he grabbed before he could get back on his feet then shoved it in his gut and twisted the blade making him scream in agony.

"You're right it did make this more fun." I hissed as I stabbed him again

I listened as his heartbeat stopped. And just to be sure I snapped his neck. Afterwards I went to go back to Bonnie and froze. She was gone. Bonnie was no where to be found.

**Plz hit that button and review good or bad. just review i know you want to**


	15. Unexpected Call

***= flash back**

**I'd like to say thankyou for the reviews from everyone and that i hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom.**

~Bonnie~

I had to find a way out of this.

_Wake up Bonnie!_

Opening my eyes I watched as Stefan Fought Eli. This was my fault. Stefan wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for me. Trouble has its way of following me no matter where I go. I clenched my fist because I knew that what I was about to attempt was going to hurt. I started to feel my inside twist into a knot. Then like that I was back at my apartment in the middle of the floor. It felt as if all the air in my lungs as been sucked out. I was struggling to find my breath.

_Stay conscious Bonnie because if you go to sleep you aren't waking up and you know it._

I tried to stand holding my stomach. Doing so I leaned against the wall as it helped hold me up. I made my way to the bathroom slowly. When I finally got in there I collapsed by the toilet. Grabbing the towel on the floor I pressed it to my stomach. I felt as if I were going to vomit. My heart hadn't slowed down since I felt the knife slice into me.

_You need a hospital Bonnie. Just teleport there. Just one more time._

I closed my eyes concentrating and once again felt my insides knot up. Taking a quick breath I found myself in the hospital lobby. A nurse was looking at me in disbelief.

"Help." I muttered then fell to the floor

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled as she reached my side

~Stefan~

I looked everywhere in the area and still didn't see her.

_Bonnie!_

Still nothing. I let out a deep breath. I started walking back to Tombstone. There was no point in rushing. She was gone and if I knew Bonnie when she disappeared it meant that she didn't want to be found. When I had gotten to the nearest town I found a pay phone. I hesitated at first then dialed the number anyway.

It rang a few times.

"Hello?" someone said answering the phone

"Hey um it's Stefan. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me."

The person on the other line didn't talk but didn't hang up.

"Can you come get me?" I asked feeling dread fill my stomach

"Stefan is everything okay?"

"Just come get me please."

"Alright."

Then the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and waited. About three hours later a car pulled up. No one got out. I opened the passenger door and got in. I looked over at Meredith who looked at least five months pregnant.

"Oh my god Stefan what happened?" she exclaimed

"I didn't know you were pregnant. I wouldn't have bothered you if I had known."

"Stefan I'm not have as worried about myself as I am about you." she said

I was silent.

"Stefan what happened?" she asked again

"Bonnie…" I trailed off

Meredith's eyes widened.

"What did Damon do?" she said as if she were ordering me to tell her

"He didn't do anything. It was my fault." I said

Meredith took a deep breath. Then started driving.

"I need to get back to Tombstone." I said quietly

She just nodded as she took one hand off the wheel to hold her stomach. I looked down at her stomach. I wouldn't be able to have that with anyone and it killed me. Meredith noticed me looking.

"She's quite a kicker. Alaric thinks she'll be a soccer player."

I tried my best to smile but she could tell I was faking it

"Stefan what's going on with Bonnie. I haven't heard from her in almost eight months." she said

"It's a long story Meredith."

"We have time."

I remember the last time we saw each other which was before she had left. She was arguing with Bonnie about Damon. I just tried to stay out of it as best as I could.

* " Bonnie think this through. He's not exactly dating material." Meredith said

"Oh I'm so sorry he doesn't fit your idea of a boyfriend but god forbid I'm actually happy." Bonnie snapped

"I'm just looking out for you."

"If you were looking out for me you'd also want me to be happy and right now you're not doing a good job."

"Okay that's it I've had it. You do what you want with your life. But if you end up in a ditch don't expect me to cry."

"Just go!" Bonnie yelled

On that I watched as Bonnie stormed out before Meredith could. Meredith turned to me.

"Of all people I thought you would be against this." she hissed

"What can I do? They've made up their minds. No matter what I say it won't change anything."

"Did you even try to stop it?"

What could I say? Because to be honest I didn't.

I just looked down at my shoes.

"She's your friend too Stefan. Just…just look out for her at least. Don't let him ruin her." she said in nearly a whisper

Then she turned and walked out the door.*

"I just can't Mere. It's just complicated." I said

"Alright." she said

The sun was setting when we had finally gotten back to Bonnie's apartment. I told her where it was and she insisted on coming up even though I urged her not to. She gasped as we walked inside.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed

"Bonnie?" I called out

I could smell her so clearly. Following it into the bathroom I felt Meredith grab my arm behind me. She was scared. We both walked into the bathroom and froze. There was blood all over the wall and toilet.

"What happened?" Meredith said nearly in tears

"She was here. That means she could still be alive."

"What the hell happened that might have gotten her killed?"

I sighed trying to avoid telling her. I turned and left the bathroom heading out the front door.

"We should try a hospital. What's the closest one?" she asked

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." I said finally admitting to myself

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't say anything.

"What's going on between you two?"

"I have to go." I said

I wasn't going to explain myself to her if I didn't have to. And like that I walked out.

"Stefan!" she called after me

~Meredith~

It just had to be those two who decided to bring a pregnant woman into this. I really don't need this shit. Of course those two tend to attract the most trouble. I don't know what was going through his mind but I was going to find Bonnie.

Pulling up to the nearest hospital I got out as fast as a pregnant woman could. I rushed up to the front counter.

"Hi I'm looking for a Bonnie McCollough." I told the nurse

She looked at her computer screen for a split second then back at me.

"I'm sorry but there's no Bonnie McCollough." she said

"Look she has Red hair, freckles, and she's tiny!" I exclaimed

The nurse nearby rushed to my side.

"Come this way." she said

"No I'm looking for my best friend." I hissed

"I know and the Jane Doe is this way." she said leading me down a corridor

"Wait you've seen her?"

"She just popped in if that's what you call it. Because I don't know how to explain it."

Then the nurse gestured toward the room to the left. I looked inside then rushed to the side of the bed that Bonnie resided.

"Will she be okay?" I said now crying

"She's stable now." the nurse said "But she's lost a lot of blood."

"Bonnie." I cried

**Please review. i know i say that at about the end of each chapter lol. But i would appreciate it.**


	16. Accidental

~Bonnie~

Waking up I noticed I was in a white room lying on a bed. At first I didn't know where I was but then everything came rushing back like an ocean tide. I started to sit up but felt an aching pain in my abdomen. It felt like a bad case of the cramps. I looked around the room and noticed a sleeping Meredith in one of the chairs.

"Meredith?"

She mumbled then sat up and yawned. My jaw dropped.

"Bonnie you're awake." she said

"You're pregnant? And what are you doing here?" I asked still mind blown

She laughed a little.

"Well Stefan called me-"

"He did? Where is he?" I asked cutting her off

She looked at me skeptically.

"What?"

"I have a lot of questions for you like what happened to you and Damon and what happened to you that you'd end up in the hospital. But the one question that screams at me would be what's going on between you and Stefan?"

" Well there is no me and Damon and I got mixed in with a warlock." I paused when I thought about the third question " And Stefan and I…"

I didn't finish. Instead I looked around hoping to find even though I could feel in my gut that he wasn't here. Meredith looked at me concerned.

"There was something going on wasn't there?" she asked

I didn't answer. Instead I got up and started getting dress.

"So how many months?" I asked changing the subject

"Five." she answered "Are you sure you want to leave so soon? The nurse said you should stay for at least another night."

"I just want to get out. I don't like hospitals. That's why it was a last resort."

"Alright. But I don't suggest going back to your apartment."

"Yeah I know. It probably looks like a murder scene."

"You could say that. You know he was scared to death about you. He figured you didn't want to be found." she said

I didn't say anything at first.

"In a way he's right. We both have a way of attracting too much trouble." I said

The nurse I saw at the front desk was the one I had popped into the hospital in front of. She looked at me a little wide eyed.

"Uh how are you feeling?" she somewhat stuttered

"Better than I was a few days ago." I said smiling

She seemed nervous but not afraid of me. Usually people would be a bit freaked out by my power use.

"I…haven't told anyone and won't." she said

That was when I looked up from the sign-out papers I was signing.

"Uhhhhh…thank you." I said

She nodded then took my papers before I was done signing and ripped them up.

"You were never here. So go." she said

I smiled. Who new there were actually good people in the world. I turned and walked out with Meredith.

"So can I give you a ride anywhere?" Meredith offered

"The airport?"

"Vacation time?"

"Maybe." I said

"It's good to see you Bonnie. I've missed you so much." she said

"I've missed you too Meredith."

She smiled. It was good to see her again. She looked happy and I was glad. I didn't think she would be the first to start a family though. I would've figured it would've been Matt first.

She pulled into the airport parking lot. And for a minute we sat there in quiet peace.

"You can't keep running when something goes wrong." she said breaking the silence

"I just…want to be in a place where someone isn't out to kill me or kill other people that I love."

"So you love him?"

I looked down at my lap.

"Yes." I whispered

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone you care about."

"I don't know."

"Well you can get on a plane and more than likely blow your life out the window or just take a chance on something. Because usually things you're unsure about tend to have a good outcome. But I only say that from personal experience."

I gave her a confused look.

"What? You think I wanted to be pregnant? It was an accident. You think I'm ready to be a mother? Well I am terrified. But it doesn't mean I don't want at family because all of this?" she said gesturing to her stomach " It's something I've actually been searching for whether I've realized it or not."

I smirked. So maybe she dived into something she had no clue about. But she seemed happy about it. I bit my lip thinking about it all. That night when he kissed me, the day he had just been sitting there in my apartment, and the day he was standing by his bike as if waiting for something or someone.

I took a deep breath then smiled to myself.

_In the darkest of nights there's always a light. But you just won't always know where it comes from. And it will surprise you when you find out who it is that's holding that looking for you._

I turned to Meredith and hugged her. Then I looked down at her belly.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered to the little one

Then I got out of the car.

"Hey Bonnie?"

I leaned in the doorway eyebrows raised.

"I'm glad you're not with Damon." she said

I smiled. Then shut the door. I started walking out of the parking lot. Things were going to change I just didn't know what. I looked back at Meredith's car as it went in the opposite direction. I'd make sure to see her again. Heck I'd make sure to see Matt again too. Then I took a deep breath and stuck out my thumb. There wasn't a car for miles. I just wanted to get to the other side of Tombstone being that's where my apartment is. It took hours before a car actually slowed down.

I hesitated at first before walking up to the window of the car.

"You need a ride?"

It was a young man who looked no older than 25.

"Yeah I need to get to the other side of Tombstone." I answered

"Well I'm heading right on through so I can drop you off"

"Alright thanks." I said getting in

I didn't plan on staying in Tombstone. I just wanted to make the apartment look like less of a crime scene.

~Stefan~

I wasn't sure as to where I was going but once again I had lost something I cared about. Maybe I should've looked for her but I got the feeling that there wasn't a point.

I just kept driving and never stayed to long in one area if I stopped. I don't know why but I just wanted to keep going. When I reached my old loft back in California it was mid day. I crashed on my bed and fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it looked as if the sun were rising.

_I must've slept through the night. _

Sitting up I yawned and headed to the window. It was dark on the ocean being the sun hadn't come above the building. No one was up by the looks of it and if anyone was they were taking their morning jog. I could hear a few sets of feet hitting the sidewalk a few blocks away. Then I jumped out the window landing on my feet on the ground. I needed to hunt or I'd end up on feeding on a few of the joggers I heard. I walked off into the shadows.

~Bonnie~

By the time I had actually gotten done with cleaning up the apartment. I had cleaned up the blood in the bathroom and discarded the broken furniture. I did my best to clean up the scorch marks of the number 24 on the wall but you could still see it. I sat back on my bed looking at the apartment. My whole body felt tired but I was wide awake. I stood and headed toward the door. I put the keys on the table by the door and walked out.

_You want something then go and get it. _

I walked a few blocks down to where I had parked my jeep about a week ago. Getting in I started the ignition and pulled out. I wanted a vacation and felt I deserved one.

_I'm thinking somewhere sunny where there's a beach._ the little voice in my head said

I smiled at the though of a beach. Plus I could feel a pull for it. It was a small pull but enough to get me going in that direction.

_You're losing what's left of your tan anyways. And you can always hope._

**Not the most exciting chapter I know. But a few things to look forward to in the next chapter : Bonnie gets another visit from Damon and is given an ultimatum.**


	17. A Choice

~Stefan~

It had been a few weeks since I had seen her. When I would go out for a simple walk it was like I thought I saw her only to end up wrong. It wasn't hard to tell what was on my mind and how much of an idiot I felt like for not going to find her. I sat back in the sand on the shore and closed my eyes as I listened to the waves. It's not like I had much else to do.

~Bonnie~

The first thing I wanted to do since I got here was put my feet in the ocean. It had been years since I had been to the ocean. I missed the sound of the ocean and the color it turned during a sunset. I parked a few blocks away. I wanted to take my time getting there. I took my flipflops off as I reached the sandy shore. Walking along the shore I hummed my favorite song Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle. The sun felt nice on my skin. Something was familiar. Not the place because I had never been to California but someone. I could feel an aura. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Then I saw him. My eyes had gone over him since I was excepting someone to be standing near by. He seemed peaceful as if he'd fallen asleep. Leaning down next him I gently leaned in and kissed him.

~Stefan~

I felt something familiar but then again I always thought I felt something familiar. I didn't bother to move partly because I felt like being lazy and because I didn't want to open my eyes. But then I felt a set of lips on mine. I didn't push away because I knew who it was. Putting my arms around her I pulled her down in the sand with me I rolled over on top of her. She laughed. Then I brushed my lips against hers roughly into a kiss not letting up. I felt her run her hand through my hair.

I finally let up.

"God I've missed that." I whispered

"I can tell." she said

~Bonnie~

He grinned. It always surprised me when he smiled because as long as I have known him he always seemed sad.

We laid there for awhile in each others company. Certain words crept into my head though.

_Wouldn't you do whatever it takes?_ That's what Eli asked me. I thought about it often and I'd say yes in a heart beat but I know he wouldn't. I would settle for just this any day rather than not have this feeling at all in my life.

We headed back towards his loft but he said he'd be up in a few because of certain reasons. I headed up and unlocked the door and went inside. I froze as I turned the light.

"I should've sensed that you'd be here." I hissed

"Ah but I know how to hide myself." Damon said standing up and leaning against a door frame

"Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?"

In the next instant he was beside me and I felt him move my hair off of my shoulder.

"Because deep down I know you don't want me to." he replied

I didn't look at him.

"I know what troubles you Red. I can fix that problem to if you let me." he said his fingers rubbing my neck

I jerked away.

"Why are you doing this? You should be with Elena not trying to crawl up my ass." I snarled

His eyes went dark.

"Look I am trying to be the good one here."

"Yeah and you're doing a bang up job."

The room was silent. I turned to face Damon.

"Don't do me any favors Damon I don't need pity."

"You sure about that? Because I can change many things." he said trying to be persuasive

I thought about it for a minute. It was a choice but I didn't want it form him. To be honest I wanted nothing to do with him. Because whenever I think about him I get furious. I looked up into his pitch black eyes unafraid.

"It's a choice I guess I'm going to have to live with then." I said

He looked hurt and angry. What right did he have to that when he destroyed two people. Damon pulled something out of his jacket and set it on the table then walked not saying anything but his mind said many things.

_That was my test wasn't it? On whether I would fall from where I stan now?_ I thought to myself

~Stefan~

I wanted to hunt so I didn't leave her tonight. I wanted to be with her all night and not have to leave because of specific urges. So I fed till I felt well beyond full.

As I headed back to the loft I sensed something dark.

"Damon." I muttered to myself.

I hurried up to the loft then stopped before entering. I could hear Damon talking to Bonnie.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" she hissed

"Because deep down I know you don't want me to. I know what troubles you Red. I can fix that problem if you let me." I heard him say

"Why are you doing this? You should be Elena not trying to crawl up my ass."

I smirked a little as I heard it. No one had ever really stood up against Damon and lived to see another day. But for some reason I knew Damon wouldn't touch her.

"Look I am trying to be the good one here."

"Yeah and you're doing a bang up job."

Then it was all quiet the only thing I could hear was her heart racing.

"Don't do me any favors Damon I don't need pity."

"You sure about that? Because I can change many things." he said

I knew she was thinking about it but I couldn't hear her because she blocked it off.

"It's a choice I guess I'm going to have to live with then." she said

It sounded sad as if she regretted those words as soon as she said them. Then like that Damon sped right past me out the door not looking twice at me as if he didn't see me. I walked inside to see bonnie looking down at an envelope on the table. She didn't grab it she just looked at it.

"If… you're not wanting this you need to tell me." I said still leaning in the door way

She turned to look at me.

"If I didn't want this then I wouldn't be here would I? If I didn't want this I wouldn't have been with you period. But I do want this and I am here with because it's my choice. Then again I'm sure you heard the whole conversation." she said

"Bonnie…"

"Don't. Don't say you can't do this. Don't lie and say you don't want me because I know better." she said

She walked towards me closing the space between us. I felt her hand caress my cheek. I took it into my own hand.

"I can't just sit by while I get older and you don't." she started

I just shook my head no.

"Bonnie I can't" I said taking her face into my hands

She pulled away.

"You can because it's not your choice or your life it's mine."

"But I just can't kill you. You have a life ahead of you and it's not my place to take it."

"In the past few months I have lived my life then you came back into it. For the time we had together I would give it all up. You need to understand that it is my life. And whether I decide to give it up or not is up to me."

I knew I was losing this time. Mainly because I wasn't going to let go of her and she wasn't willing to let this go. I sighed in defeat.

"Just make a deal with me?" I asked

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Wait six months. Then if you still want this I wi-"

She cut me off her lips crushing mine. Then she parted for a second.

"I won't change my mind." she said

I growled then started kissing her again as I picked her up in my arms.

_You I'm beginning to think you like older women being I'm probably a year and a half older than you when you were changed. It makes me feel like a cradle robber. _she said mentally

_Oh trust me I'm the one robbing the cradle here being I was born a very very long time ago. _I said

_I don't hear you complaining either._

_And you won't. _I replied

She smiled as she heard it. I loved her smile. Of course I loved everything about her.

~Bonnie~

_Everything huh?_ I asked mentally

_Everything._

I could feel his hand at my lower back going slowly up my back underneath my shirt.

_Especially this._

I giggled at his light touch. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his lips trail down to my neck. He pulled me against him and usually his skin would be chilled but right now it felt as if it were on fire. I loved the feeling of being here of being with him. Nothing could change how feel about him. Why this didn't happen sooner was beyond me but I was glad it happened later than never.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you did or didn't review and tell me what your think I insist! **


	18. Dinner First Talk Later

4 months later:

~Bonnie~

"Do we have to go? I don't mind skipping the ceremony." I said as looked over the invitation again that Damon had left behind a few months ago

"No we have to go. We don't get the choice to skip being we're the maid of honor and best man." I heard Stefan say from the bathroom

"Well that blows. I'd rather kill him than watch him and Elena get hitched."

"Mind if I help? I mean I don't mind if you do at this point."

I smirked.

"I feel that way now but if I came face to face with him I probably couldn't do it." I said thinking about it

"Why not?"

"I have had too many firsts with him that I can't really redo with anyone." I said

Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"I understand." he said finally but I was unsure if he did

He came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"How screwed up this wedding is going to be." I replied

He smirked and I knew he had the same pictures in his head that I did of what it would be like.

"Well we leave tomorrow for Florence being the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow." he said

"Yeah and I don't feel tired."

"I guess that makes two of us."

We stayed up that night and relaxed on the couch in front of the tv. I fell asleep laying on his chest around one in the morning. I wasn't sure if he even slept at all. We had a lot going through our minds. Nobody knew about us being together except Meredith and that was just because she found out on her own from both of us. Granted we both didn't directly tell her but what can I say? She's smart. But the others didn't know. Not Matt not Elena not even Damon and being he had decided to come see me a few times you think he would've noticed. But I guess it would be the show of a lifetime.

When I woke up he was asleep under me peacefully. I laid there not wanting to move from his arms.

"Morning." he whispered

Then again he more than likely wasn't asleep it was always hard to tell.

I smiled up at him. I felt him caress my cheek with the lightest touch making me shiver. Then I groaned remembering today as well as from not enough sleep.

"What's wrong?" he asked

I looked over at the clock.

"We have to get on a plane in about two hours." I said looking at the clock that said three AM

Then groaned too. It made me laugh when he realized it.

"You think it's funny?" he asked

"The look on your face is funny." I admitted

Then all of the sudden he started tickling me. I quickly got up and he was following me. We were on the opposite sides of the table.

"Hiding behind a table won't save you."

"But it helps." I said laughing

He grinned and the next thing I knew he was right behind me. His arms wrapped my waist picking me up.

"That's cheating." I exclaimed

I felt him kiss my neck.

"You can't do that." I said nearly moaning

He knew how to hit the right spots and it wasn't fair when he used it against me.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to get ready to leave."

He sighed then put let go.

_We will finish this later._ I heard him say mentally

As he headed toward the bathroom to get a shower I walked to the closet and pulled out one of my bags and started packing a few clothes in it. A few minutes later he was out of the shower getting dressed.

"Why are you packing we'll be back day after tomorrow."

"Maybe I don't want to be back day after tomorrow. I have never been out of the states you know and I wouldn't mind seeing Italy. And I don't mean just Florence. I'd like to see Venice, Barcelona and even go to Greece since it's across the way." I said

"Well then I guess I'll have to be your personal tour guide won't I?" he rhetorically

"Sounds good to me."

"First things first it would help if we got on the plane." he said

We almost didn't make it surprisingly. The flight took 12 hours which wasn't so bad being the Wedding was in the evening. When we got off some one was there to take our bags to the small villa where the others who were staying for the wedding would be staying. Stefan pulled me in the opposite direction though. When we came out of the airport I noticed he had the same street bike as the one back in California. I got on the back.

_I have so much to show you. _I heard him say mentally

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. They had gone into a frenzy with excitement. Twilight was setting and the city was lighting up. It was so beautiful at night. I had only seen places like this in my dreams and even then I knew it wasn't real but this place blew my mind.

After diving around in the city for awhile we pulled up to the small villa where the rehearsal dinner was. Before I had a chance to get myself off the bike Stefan had pulled me off on his own. Both of his arms wrapped around me.

_You make this city so much more beautiful by just being in it._

I could feel my cheeks get warm and I knew I was turning really red from the compliment. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him. Then I pulled away and he seemed a little confused and disappointed that I did.

_We came here for a celebration._

I felt myself hold back a laugh.

_If that's what you call it_. We both though simultaneously

We walked up to the door and stood there hesitantly. I knocked on the door.

_Please don't let be Elena who answers._

Stefan smirked as I thought it. The door opened.

"Sorry we're late." I blurted

"You're right on time." Meredith said

She looked from me to Stefan back to me.

"So you came together?" she asked acting oblivious to it

"Yeah. Thought it would be easier that way." Stefan said

"So where is the little fetus?" I asked being I noticed her lack of water weight

"He's in the other room with Alaric."

With that I brushed right passed to go see him.

~Stefan~

Meredith and I just stood there silently for a few seconds.

"So what did you name him?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

"Austin." she answered

Then she jumped not in a terrified way but as if realizing something.

"Please come in I forgot." she said

I chuckled and walked in. Matt was coming down the stairs and waved then walked into the other room.

"Seems like Austin is the main attraction." I said

Meredith laughed. The house keeper came into the main hall where Meredith and I were.

"Dinner is ready." she said

With that I saw Alaric and Matt walked across the hall into the dining room. Meredith followed not far behind. I walked to the room across from the dining room. I stood there in the doorway as I watched Bonnie hold Austin in her tiny arms. She glowed with happiness while she held him. She looked up at me.

"Dinner's ready." I said quietly

She nodded and stood. Walking over to the small old fashioned crib she laid him down. Then she walked towards me and for a second we just looked at each other. That was until her growling stomach interrupted. I grinned and she just shook her head.

~Bonnie~

I sat across from Stefan. Meredith sat beside me and Matt beside him. I looked around for a split second.

Well it wouldn't be rehearsal dinner without the bride and groom. As I thought it both Elena and Damon entered the room. Elena sat beside me and Damon beside Stefan. The room went real quiet. I could feel someone trying to send me a message through my mind but I blocked it out knowing it wasn't Stefan. I had learned how to block out specific energies that I didn't want to deal with.

"If you have something to say you can say it. You don't have to try and crawl into my mind. I find it rather rude." I said

I noticed Matt's eyebrows lift. Meredith bit her lip.

"Okay." Elena said "I'm glad all of you could make it."

She looked at Stefan who was staring down at his plate. I looked over at Matt.

"It's really good to see you again." I told him

"You know you had me scared." he said

"Sorry. A mental breakdown." I said

He smirked and so did I. I could tell Stefan thought it was a little funny. But Damon and Elena weren't smiling.

"It was a joke you two jeez. No sense of humor." I said

I just shook my head. They didn't talk much but I think they were just glad that we even came.

_You think they know? _I asked Stefan mentally

He just shook his head no. We exchanged glances here and there. I found it hard to look away at times. I looked over at Matt who was laughing at one of Alaric's jokes. He looked at me as if he felt out of the loop about something. I looked over at Meredith.

"So how many are you planning to pop out anyways?" I asked

Meredith laughed so hard she nearly choked. Even Damon was chuckling a little.

"Maybe two more."

"Only two?" Alaric questioned

"You think I want to go through the pain?"

"I was hoping for like four more but fine I'll settle." Alaric said

She gave him a lok saying that he's better settle for it.

"What about you?" she asked

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said

I could feel Stefan staring at me when I answered. Looking his way I could tell the question bothered him. Matt looked at the both of us but neither one of us had noticed. It was an unsaid conversation that no one could hear. Neither Stefan said a word not even mentally. I looked down at my plate of food i had barely touched.

"Did I miss something." Matt asked

"You have no idea." Meredith said answering him.


	19. Can You Hear The Bells?

~Stefan~

I woke up early to notice Bonnie wasn't lying beside me. She was standing by the open window to the balcony looking out at the rising sun.

"I'm going to miss going out in the sun." she said softly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well as far as I know there are only three of those rings and their being used so I'll be one of those night dwellers." she said as she came over and sat at the end of the bed

"Look Bonnie if you're-"

"I'm not." she said leaning down her lips meeting mine

No doubt she was trying to hush me. It was working a little. I pulled her back with me as I fell back onto the bed.

"You're going to lose so much you can have if you do this." I said

"You think I don't know this? I've already thought about all of it. It's you I'm worried about especially at to what Meredith was talking about last night you looked ready to break." she said

It was true it did hurt knowing that I couldn't have a family. It hadn't really hit me until now and I didn't understand.

"I-"

"It's alright." she said silencing me "Like I said it's my choice and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I don't get it."

"Well I'd rather have this one thing knowing it's real than go my whole life without it. And if that means sacrificing some things then so be it."

She had ways of making things look as if it would be okay. It blew my mind when she would act as if it was only the good side of life. Well whatever you could expect out what you would call life.

"You are too good to be true." I mumbled

"You know it. Plus if I wasn't you wouldn't see anything in me."

I felt a deep growl to those words but she just grinned evily. She backed away slowly but with each step she took back I walked towards her.

~Bonnie~

Next thing I knew I hit the wall behind me. Stefan was still coming towards me. Inches apart I could feel his cool breath on my neck. At first I was afraid to look up at him when I did his lips met mine instantly. It was as if my hands had a mind of their own as they traveled up his chest intently taking in the lean muscle. His hand wound through my hair and his other arm winding around my waist.

_Told you this wasn't over._

I felt a moan escape my lips in reply. With one arm around his neck I ran my nails down his back with the other. He grabbed me by the wrist pinning it to the wall.

"So dominant. Who knew?" I purred

"Oh there are many you have yet to know." he said in a low voice

Next thing I knew there was a knock at the door.

"Bon? Come on it's time to wake up."

It was Matt. I sudden alarm went off in my mind and my stomach knotted up at being caught. I wanted Matt to know about us but not like this. I went to move but Stefan wasn't letting me going. He had snuck into my room being he was able to have a lighter step then me.

_I am not postponing this any longer because if I do there could negative side affects._

I felt myself giggle.

"Bonnie…" Matt started as he walked in on us.

I didn't bother to move away from Stefan. We'd been caught what was the point? Instead I just shifted a little.

Matt just stood there looking at us. He had a mixed look as if a little shocked and that he might have already known. It wasn't silent for a few minutes.

"Uhhh…we leave in and hour and a half for the church so uhh thought I'd make sure you're up. But I guess I didn't need to." Matt said looking at his shoes

"Matt I was going to tell you but you kinda just walked in on it before I could."

He looked up at as soon as I said it.

"I know Bonnie."

"You…do?" I asked

I figured he'd be ready to yell bloody murder.

"You're the kind of person who wouldn't lie if her heart depended on it. Not to mention if you want to tell someone something you will if not then you won't. It's your life and I won't try to control it. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. Not again." he said

I couldn't help but smile.

"I should uhhh probably go and let you get ready…morning Stefan." Matt said as he left the room

Stefan just nodded in acknowledgement. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed even in the slightest about getting caught. I headed toward the bathroom to get washed up then stopped. I turned back to Stefan.

"I'm not changing my mind. So why don't push up the change date?" I offered

He didn't say anything for a minute. It seemed like an hour before he spoke.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" he asked

"Aren't you? I thought-" I stopped mid sentence

Next thing I knew he was right in front of me holding my face in hands so that I was looking up at him.

"Bonnie it wouldn't bother me if you didn't want to do this."

"But it would bother me and you know why."

"Then I guess the change date is sooner than expected isn't it?"

For a second I thought I was going to breakdown. For the thought that he didn't want this would've made me feel that he didn't really want me. But when you love someone you give your all even if your all is your life.

"Bonnie I wouldn't want you any less than I already do."

"If you're trying to change my mind it won't work." I said finally

He smiled.

"I wouldn't expect I could." he said "I should probably get ready to go."

I nodded. But as he started to walk away I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I kissed him deeply letting him know that he had all of me and that I wasn't changing my mind. I pulled away then headed into the bathroom.

_I hate it when you do teasing. _I heard him say mentally

After getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I had pinned my hair back so it reveal my face more. I had curled my hair being it didn't have much curl to it anymore. The dress I wore was a dark blue and was strapless and three inches above the knee. It sparkled like the night sky. After a good look over I headed downstairs. I saw Matt talking to Meredith at the bottom. She looked up at me and I saw her eyebrows lift in surprise.

"Wow Bon." she said

Matt turned and smiled.

"I guess it's a good time to say I'm jealous of Stefan." he said jokingly

"Why would anybody be jealous of my brother. It's not like he has anything to hold envy to." Damon said walking in

He must've missed the first half of the conversation. For a split second he looked at me with awe then his expression turned back to serious. I just walked down to meet Matt.

"Well Stefan says he'll meet us there." Alaric said hurrying downstairs.

"I'll ride with Matt then." I said

When we reached the church I walked inside to find my seat but Meredith grabbed my wrist.

"Elena needs to talk to you." she said

I sighed then nodded. I walked back to the room she was getting ready in. She turned in her seat and looked at me. She looked as if she would cry. I just stood there unmoved.

"Bonnie I'm really happy to see you again." she started

"Elena I'm just here to keep up pretenses. You did the worst thing a friend can do. So I won't forgive you if that's what you're expecting." I said

I watched as a tear fall down her cheek. Usually it would make me want to cry as well but I had no tears to shed for her. In all honesty I felt like ripping out her pretty long blonde hair. Instead I turned and walked out the door. I headed up to my spot near the altar. As the music started I saw Stefan rushing in taking his spot across from me. Damon glared at him.

I watched as Elena walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Her dress flowed about her perfectly. She really did look like an angel. I looked at Stefan who had his eyes glued on me and hadn't even looked at her. I felt myself blushing deeply as well as grinning like I had accomplished something.

~Damon~

She smiled and glowed beautifully but I wouldn't admit it. She wasn't smiling at me though. Something deep in me wanted her to be smiling for me that way. I quickly shoved the thought away. I got what I wanted. I got Elena. Who was she smiling at? You think she would be dieing inside. I turned a little to see my brother looking at her a smile on his face. It was as if they were speaking with unspoken words. And deep down I felt a fiery rage that I couldn't explain.

~Bonnie~

I watched as the two exchanged vows. I didn't hate them anymore. I wasn't angry or sad. I was in a place of peace now. When I watched them kiss I actually smiled to myself thinking of a day where that could be me. They were perfect for each other. I watched as everyone followed them out. I watched Elena head back to the room though to get changed out of her wedding dress though. Then I went out to meet Stefan.

"There you are." Stefan said as I walked over to him by the bike

"Yep here I am." I said smiling

_Just you wait till we get back to the villa. _I heard him say

"So care to share little brother?" Damon said making me jump

Stefan stepped in front of me protectively.

"As a matter of fact my life is none of your concern." Stefan said

"Was I the only one who didn't know about this little affair?" Damon hissed

I watched Damon's anger flare and I didn't understand.

"I'll say it in English. It's none of your damn business." Stefan snarled

Stefan turned back to me. I could feel myself shaking because nothing good could come out of this. He caressed my cheek reassuringly. Next thing I knew Damon grabbed him by the arm spinning Stefan to face him. Then hit him across the face. I watched as Stefan tackled him to the ground. He got one hit in before Damon kneed him then hit him across the face. Damon rolled over on top of Stefan and started hitting him ruthlessly. I ran over to stop him. I saw Meredith take a step to help but Alaric stopped her.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed grabbing Damon's shoulder

Next thing I knew I saw a fist coming back at me.

"Bonnie!" Matt yelled

The side of my face from my cheek to my eye felt as if it were on fire. Stefan was at my side in the next second. I felt dazed as I just sat there. Damon looked at me as if he had committed murder or worse.

"Bonnie I-" he started

"Save it!" Matt snarled as he held my face to face him

I knew it was going to bruise badly.

"I didn't-"

"Just leave. Go and live whatever happy life you're pretending to live." Stefan said

I saw Matt reach out to Stefan's arm. Stefan looked ready to kill. I was still feeling out of it trying to breath. Elena came out and froze.

"Everything alright?" she asked confused

No one spoke.

"Everything is fine why don't you and Damon get going on your honeymoon." Meredith said

She nodded and headed toward Damon's Ferrari. Damon sat there for a moment then stood and started to follow behind her. Then Meredith grabbed him by the arm.

" That is the last time you will touch Bonnie and I know Elena can fight for herself but so help me god if you hit her I will kill you. And doesn't matter if her and I aren't friends anymore." Meredith hissed

"It was an accident. I would never hurt them intentionally so try to get that through your head." he said

Then he got in the car and drove off. No one said anything.

"Bon are you okay?" Matt asked looking at me

~Stefan~

I looked at her and she looked as if she were in a state of shock. She didn't answer Matt. I put my hand under her chin and moved her face to look at me. Her eyes told me she was far away from here right now. I put my arms around her and picked her up.

"Matt you mind if we switch vehicles?" I asked

"No. Here." he said tossing me his keys "I've wanted to take a spin on the bike anyways."

I put her in the passenger seat and quickly settled into drivers seat. Meredith followed behind us on the way back to the villa. Bonnie didn't say anything. Not even mentally.

I carried her upstairs to her room and set her down on the bed. When I looked at her I saw the side of her face was such a dark purple it was almost black from her eye down to the bottom of her cheek bone. It was an abnormally large bruise that covered half of the side of her face. Looking at it ate me alive inside. As I gently kissed her on the forehead she seemed unphased.

I walked downstairs to see Matt, Meredith, and Alaric sitting in the living room where Alaric was holding Austin. Matt was pinching the bridge of his nose. I sat back on one of the colonial couches.

"I don't think anyone expected this much excitement at the wedding." Meredith said breaking the silence

"Is she alright?"Matt asked

"She still hasn't spoken. Nearly the whole side of her face is bruised." I said

"She got hit by a vampire. I'm surprised she's conscious." Matt said

~Bonnie~

After he left I stood and walked over to sit in front of the vanity mirror. As I looked at myself I reached up and touched the bruise flinching at the tenderness. I felt tears well up. They spilled over my cheeks without warning. Then I picked up the brush in front of me and stood. Taking a few steps I turned and threw it at the mirror in rage. The glass crashed breaking the mirror into thousands of pieces. It all came out at once. I felt angry and rage and fury and every emotion possible that had to do with anger.

_You had it coming McCollough and you know it. You can't expect to have been with one brother then be with the other and expect nothing to happen. It was out of control there was nothing you could do. _

**Alright i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In which now I'm insisting that if you've read this chapter you review. it's all in the contract. you read you review so hit that button and do so right now. NOW I TELL YOU BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!**

**lol jk but i would really appreciate if you would.**


	20. The Ring

**I am very sorry it has been so long. But I've been kicked from the computer for awhile. **

~Stefan~

I heard crashing come from upstairs and in the next second I was in Bonnie's room. I saw pieces of glass everywhere and she was sitting on the floor crying. I walked over to her and picked her up holding her close. Setting her back on the bed I went to let go but she wouldn't. She was shaking.

_It was my fault._I heard her think

Looking down into her eyes I wiped her tears from her cheek.

_It was not your fault Bonnie. Damon was out of control. _

I gently stroked her bruised cheek. She cringed from the pain.

_Make it go away. I don't want to see it or feel it. When I do I see…_she didn't finish the thought

I paused for a second then rolled up my sleeve and bit down on my wrist. Blood poured out. She looked at it for a split second then pressed it to her lips. It was the first time she had taken my blood. A few minutes later she pulled away on her own. It surprised me because usually I would have to pull someone away when they and by they I mean Elena wouldn't let up. I wiped the maroon colored liquid from the corner of her mouth. The bruise faded until it was gone. I stroked her cheek again and this time she leaned into it her eyes closing to the touch. Leaning in my lips brushed against hers into a kiss. It was tender but deepening.

~Bonnie~

It had tasted invigoratingly sweet. But I knew I shouldn't take too much. I pulled away from his wrist. He wiped the corner of my mouth. I could feel the bruise fade. The ache and swollenness was going away. He stroked my cheek and I leaned into it my eyes closing. Then I felt his lips on mine which nearly took my breath away. In this moment I felt like I was falling.

I felt his arm wind around my waist pulling me onto his lap. I could feel his lips trail down my neck. Deep down I wanted him to bite me.

_Not tonight._ I heard

I heard myself whine a little. Stefan just chuckled.

_In due time but there are a few things I need to take care of beforehand._

I wanted to ask but I just let it go.

_But if I remember correctly we do have unfinished business._

I squealed as he threw me across the bed. Next thing I knew he was on top of me taking advantage of the time we had. Sliding my hand up underneath his shirt I pulled it up off of him. I could feel both of his hands moving up my back. I tried to hold back the shiver of delight but failed.

_The things you do to me could give me a heart attack miss McCollough._

_Oh well we can't have that._I thought seductively.

This time things went really out of control and I wasn't complaining at all.

**~Hours later~**

~Stefan~

I watched her sleep beside me. Her bare skin glowed in the moonlight that shown through the window. Her heartbeat was steady and calm. I traced the celtic tattoo that covered her back and heard her heart quickened. I hadn't realized that I had that effect on her. The effect where whenever I'm with her she always gets the butterflies. Because to be honest I thought it was only me.

Moving her hair from out of her face I kissed her temple. She stirred a little but then fell back into a deep sleep.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered

I didn't want to leave her but there were people I needed to see and things that needed to be taken care of.

~Bonnie~

I woke up in the afternoon. When I looked around Stefan was nowhere to be found. I sat back on my arms then felt something hit me. Looking down at what hit my arm I picked it up. It was a ring and it looked like the one I usually see Stefan wearing. But it was smaller like it was meant for feminine fingers.

"Good morning."

I looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway that led out to the balcony. I felt like a mess and tried to fix my hair.

"I like this look you should wear it more often." he said

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically

"I'm serious. The messy look works for you."

I giggled as I ran my hand through my hair. He sat down on the bedside beside me. Caressing my cheek he pulled my lips to his. His lips parted mine in the next second. He took the ring from my hands. Looking down at it for a second he looked back up at me his eyes meeting mine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"Let's just say I called in a favor." he said

I smirked and took the ring back.

~Stefan~

I watched her slip it on her ring finger. Granted it wasn't the right one but it made me want to ask. I kept quiet though even with those thoughts. I wanted to ask her but I also wanted to wait. She stared at it contently admiring it. Then looked up at me curiously. She wasn't saying anything mentally which made me curious.

"What?" I asked

She just nodded and grinned. Which made me go even more crazy because there was something she wasn't sharing. Then I watched as she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. The way she made me feel was so different from any other feeling I had ever had. It made me laugh a little because I was remembering Meredith say how I wasn't acting like the usual suicidal emo vampire as usual. She had said it was a surprise but a good one.

Bonnie came back in with her hair put up in a ponytail. She stopped midway and put her hands on her hips cocking her head to the side.

"What?" I asked again

"Nothing I was just wondering…" she trailed off

"Wondering what?"

"How did you get so lucky." she said a little sarcastic

"Me? Well I don't know. I figure I was in the wrong place at the right time."

"Oh so you're going with that eh?"

~Bonnie~

"Yes I'm going with that."

I giggled a little. Then I started to head for the door but when I went to open it a hand from behind closed it. I turned to see Stefan blocking me from moving.

"I don't remember saying you could go." he said

"I need permission?"

"Something like that." he said smirking

I couldn't help but smile as I looked up into his deep green eyes. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and put me back on the bed.

"Oh I see how it is. Is this all you want me for?" I asked

"Nonsense there other things I crave that you give." he said as I watched his fangs come out

I still found myself laughing. Then he bit down on my neck playfully.

"Good to know I'm not just useful for only one type of means." I giggled

I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been happy. It had been a while I know that for sure. Then felt his lips on mine. His cool touch met my warming touch.

"You know it would probably be a good idea to head downstairs so people don't think I'm dead among other things." I said as our lips parted

He put on a pout look. It was rather pathetic really but it made me smile even wider as I shook my head.

"That won't get you far. Especially since the pout look doesn't work on me." I said

"It doesn't?" he pouted

I just shook my head.

"Well that's too bad. But I guess it's a good thing that I know how to hold out."

"You wouldn't." I said a look of shock on my face

Next thing I knew he was at the door opening it.

"Oh I would." he challenged

I got up.

"You're so cruel." I said walking out

He chuckled as he followed behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"I am but I guess that's why you love me." he said

"Oh yes because I have a choice."

"Oh always."

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Stefan headed out the front door while I headed for the dining room.

"Morning Bon. Hungry?" Matt asked

Then my stomach growled basically answering for me.

"I guess so." I said

I sat beside him and started filling my plate. Meredith and Alaric were bickering about something but I wasn't really paying attention.

"So what's with the chunky ring?" Matt asked

"It was a gift thank you very much." I said

"Was just asking."

I smiled knowingly.

"So what are you guys doing when you all get home?" I asked

"Well I figured I would head back to Fell's church for break." Matt said

"We'll probably head to Hong Kong for a while. Alaric wants vacation time." Meredithe said

"Hong Kong?" I asked

It was a weird place for vacation in my opinion. She just shrugged. After breakfast was over we went into the living room and relaxed for a bit.

"Hey Matt?"

He looked at me.

"Be careful when you go back home. I hear Tyler is back and well just be careful."

"How do you know he's back?" he asked

"Rumors. Caroline called me not long ago said she had seen him wandering around. It's just weird because she also said that he had just walked up to her one day and said sorry. Just one word and then he walked off. It's just strange I guess. She said it was a total attitude change."

He nodded. And I knew he looked even more curious.

"We might go back as well so we might see you there." I added

He seemed content with that. He always did want to keep a close eye on me no matter what. I swear it was as if we were actual brother and sister just different families.

When Stefan got back Meredith and Alaric were getting ready to go. They said a quick goodbye and left. They didn't want to miss their flight. Matt and I both told Stefan how him and I would go back to Fell's church after our little vacation. Stefan seemed a little worried about it but agreed to it in the end. Then a few hours after that he left for his flight back to Fell's Church. After watching him leave the drive I closed the door and went to relax on the couch with Stefan. He put his arms around me.

"Do you really want to go back to Fell's Church?" he asked

" Not really. I don't know I just want to make sure Matt will be alright. He's looked after me now it's my turn to look after him."

"Alright I get it."

"We've all been through a lot he's like the only normal one left and I want it to stay that way."

"There's Meredith." he said

"She married a person infatuated with vampires."

"Of right never mind."

I laughed a little.

"Tonight?" he asked

I thought about it for a second.

"Tonight." I confirmed


	21. When Life Bites You Bite Back

**Thank you for all of the reviews I'm really glad everyone who has reviewed is enjoying this story. Stayed tuned there's more action to come.**

~Bonnie~

To be honest I wasn't sure how this was going to work. I wasn't dying so there wasn't an urgency to save my life. I wondered whether it would hurt to die. So many thoughts plagued my mind on the subject. Especially on the after part. How bad would the thirst be? Would I go nuts?

I just shook my head of the thoughts.

"You okay?" Stefan asked

I turned to look up at him and just nodded. His soft touch caressed my cheek. I knew it was coming but why was I afraid all of the sudden? I wanted this. He leaned in closer till our lips were mere inches apart. then his lips brushed against mine into a kiss. As it deepened I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I felt my fingers weave through his hair. I could feel his lips trail down my jaw toward my throat and I felt my heart quicken. I knew it was coming. Then he looked up at me his eyes pitch black and fangs lengthened. He looked terrified and I understood why now.

He had never had any of my blood. He didn't have any idea what it would do to him or if he would be able to stop. Damon must've have said something about it because he was must've told him about how witch blood can be even more intoxicating than human blood. I took his face in my tiny hands and looked into his dark eyes. Then I kissed him gently and turned my head enough to expose my neck. I felt him grab me by the back of the neck pulling me closer. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. His other arm wound around my waist yanking me roughly against him. I could tell his animalistic instinct was taking over. I whimpered as I felt his fangs sink even deeper into me. He just growled and in my own basic human-like instinct I tried to pull away but he gripped me tighter not letting go. As he yanked me back toward him. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to stabilize myself. I was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy. The more I tried to hold on the more I felt like I was losing myself. I tried to say stop but it took to much energy to get it out. I even tried to push him off but he just growled. My arms fell from him but he just leaned over my body as he held me up. Everything was getting darker like I was being pulled away from where I was now and the more I did try to hold on the more I fell into the dark until that's all there was.

~Stefan~

I couldn't stop no matter how much the little voice in my head told me to. Her blood tasted more sweeter than anything I had ever had. Then I heard her heart. It was slowing down but I still couldn't stop. The more I was taking the more it slowed down. The change couldn't take place if she was fully dead. Finally pulling away I looked down at the limp body in my arms. Lowering her to the floor gently I noticed the bite on her neck was gushing horribly. And still her heart slowed. I quickly bit my wrist and opened her mouth so the liquid would flow down freely.

"Stay with me." I pleaded

Then I listened as her heart slowed then just stopped.

"No." I muttered

I pulled her close against my chest. Her body had lost all of its warmth. Closing my eyes I felt tears slide down my cheeks. After minutes of sitting there and hoping that by some miracle she would come back I picked herup in my arms and and walked over to the bed and laid her down. Her body was lifeless.

_I shouldn't have done this. Why did you agree to this if knew this could happen! You only have yourself to blame._

So many emotions were flying through that I wasn't entirely sure if I was angry or in mourning. I turned and hit the wall. Pulling my fist out of it I watched as as the wounds on my knuckles healed in seconds. I left and went downstairs. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at what I had done.

~Bonnie~

It was dark. I hated the dark. A lot of things went bump in the dark. I don't think I had ever felt so alone than I did now.

"Stefan?" I called out

Did he leave me? Maybe I did something wrong.

"Anyone out there?"

Man did that sound cliche. But there wasn't an answer. I need to get out. I closed my eyes and thought. I thought about being asleep. About laying comfortably in bed with Stefan's arms around me not wanting to let go. Then I felt something. It was warm but the dark was also getting brighter. I also felt something beneath me it was a plush feeling. Then I jumped at a jolted feeling of being pulled. Then it pulled harder until I felt myself bolt up right. For a split second I felt myself floating even though I was l sitting up in bed. It was morning and the sun was shining in. Ilooed around for a few minutes. Everything was clearer and sharper as was my hearing. I could hear the housekeeper downstairs in the kitchen. I slowly got up but it was like I was up in a milisecond. I was faster and apparently stronger since the doorknob broke when I went to open the door.

I walked downstairs but was there in a matter of seconds. I looked around but saw no one.

"Bonnie?"

I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Stefan. His features were so much more defined as I looked at him from top to bottom. He took a step toward me and I took a few back.

"You left me all alone. It was so dark and you left me." I said blankly

He walked toward me but as I tried to dodge him but he was still quicker. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I didn't leave you. I thought you were dead." he said

I could see it in his eyes. The sadness and the happiness of seeing me.

"Stefan..." I trailed off

But before I said anything more his lips crushed against mine relentlessly. He wasn't holding back as he usually had.

"You're not dead." I heard him whisper when our lips parted

"I am dead more or less."

He chuckled a little pulling me closer. I had been so caught up with him that I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. But when I saw the house keeper come in humming a little lullaby I felt a growl rip through me. Like an animal instinct I went to jump at her ready to sink my fangs into her olive colored skin. Stefan caught me barely around the waist holding me back. The woman screamed and ran back to the kitchen. Stefan threw me backwards and I hit a wall. I was up on my feet ready to chase herbecause for some reason the thought of chasing her then eating her entertained me.

"Of course you're hungry." I heard Stefan say

But I was to occupied on the scent of the housekeeper to pay attention. The hunger was ripping me inside out. I was so hungry that it was all I could think about. In the midst of everything though I forgot to breathe. Being dead is so complicated.

**Alrighty now there is going to be more chapters that's for sure because I have a few more ideas for this still.**

**I'll give you a sneak peek:**

**There will be a return to Fell's Church. Plus there are animal attacks unexplained. Matt gets an unexpected change that he didn't ask for.**

**That's the sneak peek so since I gave you that I want you to review. Go ahead hit that button and do it.**


	22. Going Home Yet Again

**I am real sorry that it has taken awhile to post this but when you lack a computer for so long it makes it hard to update. And I want to thank all of the reviewers. So here we go!**

~Bonnie~

"Okay I love you and all but if you shove that animal in my face one more time I'm taking it and slapping you with it. I'm an animal lover plus I don't do the whole Interview with the Vampire thing. It's just disturbing." I said

Stefan smirked at the remark. I'm sorry but I never exactly told him how disturbingly gross it was that he ate animals and there was no way in hell he was getting me to do it. I had good control anyways when I fed off a human. Well as good as could be expected but I'm doing better.

"If you kill one person even by accident it's straight to the veggie diet for you miss." He ordered

"Yes sir!" I saluted half laughing

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We had finally gotten started on our vacation and were on the outskirts of Barcelona.

As I turned in the direction toward the city Stefan grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked back at him curiously.

"We don't have to go right away." He said trying to drop hints

"You just want to hog me all for yourself." I said coyly

"Of course." He said taking me in his arms "You really think I'm going to let you go?"

I found myself giggling. He picked me up off my feet spinning me off the ground. Next thing I know my phone is going off. Going to grab it Stefan stops me.

"What?" I asked

"Don't answer it."

"But it could be important."

He sighed unhappily. I laughed. He had wanted a lot of my attention since the change. He wanted to show me everything and I wanted him too. With Stefan I fulfilled my deepest fantasies being he had caught me off guard once with my thoughts. I could remember the rose color my cheeks turned when he took notice of them. But I wasn't complaining when it happened. So many things had happened between that I had only dreamt about. Like that special kiss every girl would love to have in the rain when the kiss makes you feel as if you're floating and nothing could come between you two.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Matt.

"Matt?" I answered

"Bonnie Fell's Church is in some deep trouble. Oh my g-"

The line went dead.

"Matt?"

I felt panic rise in me. If anything happened to Matt so help me I would kill anyone who got in the way of me getting to him. I don't even know what I'd do if something happened. But one thing I knew was that this vacation was over.

I shut my phone and started running back to the city. Stefan was worried and confused that much I could feel. But there wasn't much time to explain. Stopping at the small apartment we were staying at that looked over the whole city of Barcelona I rummaged through my stuff real quick.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Stefan asked

"Matt's in trouble." I said turning back to him as I found my car keys "It's time to go home."

A serious look crossed his face. He then took the keys from my hands and I followed him out the door. We took the red eye back to Fell's Church. But when we got there the towns seemed abandoned. There wasn't a single person out. All of the shops were closed and for some reason the air reeked of a smell that was familiar but couldn't place. I knew the smell from when I was human but it wasn't as strong as it was now. But the smell was mixed with blood. Instinctively when I felt that I was in danger I would always do a protection spell to hide my power. That way when something supernatural would rear its head in fell's church which something usually did I wouldn't get myself killed so easily because of my powers. I knew the spell by heart being I had cast it so many times. But when I mumbled the words nothing happened. For a minute I thought that maybe I said it wrong so I said it again. Still nothing happened. I knew something felt off about the change but I couldn't have lost my powers could I? I held out my hand and concentrating as hard as I could I tried to summon fire with a silent spell. Nothing happened there either.

_Uh oh not good. Ummmm what now? I usually don't have this problem. Is it a block? What's wrong with me?_

Thoughts of the sort kept flooding my mind as I tried spell after spell and nothing happened. Stefan was now looking at me wondering what was wrong and why I was mumbling.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know Stefan. My powers they're not working." I said

"What?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed

He took hold of my shoulders.

"Just relax." He said sounding reassuringly

"I'm trying."

Nothing was happening.

"Stefan I think that I lost them."

"I don't get it."

For a second I thought about it all. What possible reasons there was for this all happening.

"It's only a theory but maybe when I died maybe that's when I lost my abilities. When I died is when I wasn't living so there wasn't a point for my powers to stay." I said "But I'm unsure of how to fully explain it."

We were both silent after that. I had lost my heritage by becoming what I am now. I didn't know I would lose this part of me. For a few minutes I felt like crying for losing such a gift but then I remembered being given a new one. Granted I would never get them back and there would be that empty spot in me but it was my choice and I needed to remind myself of that.

"Bonnie I didn't know this would happen I swear."

I just nodded not really paying attention because I was still processing it all. I mean how could I not notice this? It's like a big elephant that was in the room and then it pulled a disappearing act.

"Freeze don't move!" ordered a voice from behind me

I felt the barrel of a shotgun at my back.

**Probably not my best chapter but it will get better. Anywho hit that button and review I am insisting so just do it already.**


	23. Just Lose It

~Bonnie~

I tried to turn around but felt the shotgun dig farther into my back. I felt this deep instinct to run it wasn't primal rather it was human. Having a gun held to you I think would make anyone uneasy. I looked up at Stefan to see him strangely calm. Then again he was facing me so he could see who was behind me.

"I said don't move!" the person said again

"Don't there with me." A familiar voice called

That was when I turned in one swift movement taking the shotgun. The sheriff stood in front of us a little shocked at how quick I was. Mrs. Flowers was making her way toward us.

"Why exactly did you decide to pull a shotgun on us exactly?" Stefan asked

"There have been massive animal attacks. I'm trying to find who or what is doing it."

"So you pull a gun on two teenagers?" I asked irritated

"Well you two were out after curfew. So I can only suspect so much." He said as Mrs. Flowers reached us "Plus you really shouldn't be out especially you Miss. It's been dangerous at night lately."

I smirked at the comment. It made me laugh how innocent people thought I could be when they had no idea that I had lost my innocence a very long time ago.

"Go on with the woman she's got plenty of room back at the boarding house." The sheriff said

Stefan and I nodded. Deep down though I thinking about what an idiot this guy was and why he was sheriff. As we started to walk off I paused and turned back to face the sheriff.

"Here this is yours." I said as I handed him back the shotgun

Then I turned to go catch up the others. I had a million thoughts run through my mind.

_Damon wouldn't do this would he? He doesn't have a reason to really come back _I said mentally towards Stefan

_No it wasn't him. He wouldn't be so messy or leave a stench._

I sighed looking up at the starry velvet sky. There was a full moon. As we got to the boarding house which for some reason didn't take as long as I thought it would I watched both of them walk inside. I froze at the door. Stefan had been invited in a long time ago but I had yet to be. Mrs. Flowers turned and looked at me quizzically.

"Well come in." she said

I nodded. She looked at me as if I was a puzzle and she was trying to put the pieces together.

"Something's different." She said after a few minutes of silence

After those words for some reason I felt ashamed of myself. I looked down at my shoes. Mrs. Flowers had helped me with powers after my Grams had died. She taught me basically everything I know or knew rather. She put her hand to my cheek and held it up to meet her eyes.

"You found something you wanted but to have that you sacrificed everything that you once knew. We all make choices that change the outcome of our future there isn't anything wrong with that." She said

She wasn't angry as I had thought. Instead she was understanding in my choice of wanting to spend my life with someone. I felt Stefan's hands on my shoulders pulling me close.

"And I'm glad history isn't repeating itself." she added

_Me too_ said his soft voice in my head.

I walked into the living room and felt a growl echo from me as I saw Tyler sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Stefan came in behind me and I could hear him growl too. The smell of him made me want to hurl. I never noticed it before when I was a human but now it strong. He looked up at me uneasily. I could tell that he knew I wasn't the old pushover weakling I used to be. It was then that I remembered.

"Matt…" I mumbled

"Bonnie I am so sorry ab-" he started

"Why are you so sorry?" I hissed sarcastically

I didn't take notice as Stefan put his arms around my waist holding me close.

"I didn't ask him to follow me into the Old Wood." Tyler said

I could already feel the rage building in me and I was sure Tyler could see it.

"What the hell did you do?" I said though it sounded like more of an order

"When I left Fell's Church I had in with a pack of werewolves and let's just say I got my ass handed to me."

"So what? You come to turn over a new leaf?" Stefan asked skeptically

"To lay low actually but I didn't think they would follow me back here. I didn't ask for Matt to follow me but when I ran into the pack there…I didn't even know Matt was there. It all happened so fast. There was so much blood. I couldn't' let him die I had to do it."

"Do what!" I yelled

Right about now I was trying to get at him but Stefan had a tight grip around my waist. Tyler stood with his hands up in surrender.

"I…I…I changed him." He stammered

"What!" I screamed

That was it that sent me over the edge. I wanted to rip Tyler a new one from head to toe. Hell I just wanted to rip him apart. I took my chance at getting loose from Stefan and went at him ready to kill him. As I jumped at him both of us flew backwards in opposite directions. Tyler flew into the kitchen while I flew back against the living room wall. There was a huge dent from where my body hit. I sat there for a few seconds. Stefan helped me up onto my feet. He seemed to be trying to stay out of the fight.

"We will not fight each other. Not in this house." Mrs. Flowers said

Tyler walked back into the room rubbing the back of his head. After thinking for a few minutes I started laughing.

"I'm confused." Tyler said

"Matt is going to tear you apart before I can. And I imagine it'll be quite entertaining." I said with a grin that was getting bigger the more I thought about it

Tyler's face expression changed to worry and terror. It made me smile even wider. Matt could get mean if he wanted to and I mean real mean. But overall he wasn't mean unless he needed to be.

~Stefan~

Bonnie was right on some level. Matt would be extremely pissed when he woke up. Especially when it would be Tyler telling him. I personally haven't even seen Matt ever get into a rage but I could tell Bonnie had.

"Elena and Damon will be here within the hour I'm sure. Matt will probably out of it until tomorrow night. I'm doing all I can. But with the change and wounds it will take time." Mrs. Flowers said

_Great. Just great._ I thought

Bonnie took my hand reassuringly, her finger intertwining with mine.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Flowers asked

I turned to see Tyler halfway out the door.

"I don't know but I'm not welcome here." He replied

"You are not leaving. There are empty guest rooms upstairs you can sleep in one of them for the time being." She told him

He shrugged and quietly made his way upstairs. The look of anger didn't leave Bonnie's face. I turned her to face me.

"Relax." I said

"Just when I thought he couldn't be any more infuriating." She huffed

I smirked. He infuriated all of us. Caressing her cheek I moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her. I put my hands on hip tiny hips and pulled her closer. She put her arms around my neck.

"I hate it when you start something you can't finish." She said when our lips parted

"Who says I can't?" I asked

"Fine thing you won't finish then." She corrected

I loved making her go crazy. She let go and brushed past me in that way that always had me staring. I joined her on the couch and she laid her head down on my chest. The room was dim as it was being the only thing lighting it up was the fire place. Our bodies just melded as one as we relaxed and got comfortable.

"If Matt doesn't kill him I probably will." She said

"I have no doubt." I retorted

She laughed a little. As we just laid there on the couch I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. The softest touch made me shiver and she took delight in the fact that she had that effect on me. Her fingers pulled away from mine and I watched as they trailed in no specific pattern up my chest. Reaching my jaw line she shifted so that she was straddling me. If I was too impatient she would only torture me more. Gentle as a butterfly's kiss I felt her lips touch my neck moving up to my jaw line till her lips finally found. I wanted to move faster and just take her then. She had brought the more primal side that was possessive. But instead I sat up putting my hands on her hips pulling her against me. A soft moan escaped her as I did so. Her nails raked across my back as I shifted so that I was on top of her. Kissing her grew more intense the deeper it got. Our tongues not fighting anyone but moving in the anticipation of the other. As I tilted my hips to meet hers she scrambled to sit up shoving me aside.

_Well that was just not nice. You cannot do that to a man it could kill him. _I thought

She didn't pay attention to the thought she seemed distracted. I held her face to look at me. She just turned it to look at the doorway.

"Oh don't stop on our accord please continue." Damon said with vemon on the edge of his words


	24. Have A Little Talk A Little Kiss

~Bonnie~

The look on his face was mixed with anger and what seemed like jealousy? I couldn't be sure but I felt really uneasy. Stefan took my hand and stood.

"Who knew you had it in you little brother? Damon said rhetorically

Neither of us said anything. I looked at Elena and she looked heartbroken. I just took a deep breath then headed toward the stairs but then Damon stepped in front of me.

"What? No hello?" he asked

I looked up at him. He looked at me judgingly.

"Enough." Stefan growled

Then he came up behind me his arms around my waist and pushed past Damon taking me with him upstairs. Elena was silent. I just had nothing to say.

When we got to our room Stefan turned me to face him.

"Hell began sooner than I thought." He said

I laughed. He smiled at me pulling me closer.

"I was wondering when I would here that laugh again." He said before kissing me

"We should probably go out tonight so we don't go into a frenzy." I said

He knew what I meant. He nodded in agreement then walked over to the window opening it.

"Lady's first." he offered

I shook my head grinning. He jumped out first. I rushed over to the window and looked out to see him waiting for me at the bottom. Then I jumped out and he caught me in his arms.

"Nice catch." I said as he set me on my feet

"Thank you."

I won't go into detail on me nearly vomiting on animal blood. It was truly gross. I was only doing this for a limited time anyways so I couldn't complain too much. When we got back to the boarding house Elena was sitting in the backyard.

"Hey can…I talk to you Bonnie?" she asked nervously

Stefan looked at me and I just nodded that is was okay. She watched as he walked inside. Then she turned to me and looked at me from head to toe.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting down on the grass

"So he changed you?" she asked relaxing beside me

"Yeah." I answered

"Why?" she asked

"I asked him to."

The look on her face was surprising. She wasn't angry or sad but curious.

"Do you know how hard it was trying to measure up to you? I mean it's something I hate about you. You're so damn perfect."

"Damon loves that about me."

"Yeah well in Damon's world everything of his has to be perfect." I said sarcastically "Usually it's all the imperfections that attract someone. But I'd imagine with you it's hard."

She looked down at the grass for a few seconds.

"Well at least he loves me." She said

She tried to make it sound like an insult.

"I'm glad Elena. Because that would mean he actually has a heart. Plus it's more than he ever gave me." I said

She looked at me sad.

"I'm sorry." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek

I just stared at her then smirked.

"I know I said I wouldn't forgive you…but I can't stay mad forever. I mean it is a possibility but I can't hate you all the time. But don't expect me to be the best friend. We're acquaintances that's it and Damon? Well I don't have two words to say to him." I said

"I'll take what I can get." She said

She smiled her usual glowing smile. Then standing I helped her up onto her feet.

"I'm glad he's happy though. I'm not sure if I could live with myself if he wasn't."

"Ok Elena another thing, the world doesn't revolve around you." I said

She glared and I just shrugged. Then we both headed inside. We both went upstairs but instead of going to meet Stefan in our room I went to see Matt.

I gasped as I saw him. He had gashes and cuts all over his body. I pulled up one of the comfy chairs to the side of the bed and took his hand in mine. I brushed my hand across his cheek and through his blonde hair with my other hand.

"Matt Honeycutt you can get real stupid when you want to. Don't you ever listen to that little voice in your head?" I said

He stirred a little then his eyes opened a little bit.

"Hey." I whispered

"Hey. Do you know how beautiful you look?"

I giggled.

"You're the first to tell me today." I said

He sighed cringing a little.

"Everything hurts. How about me? Do I look all beautiful?" he asked jokingly

"Don't joke. You scared me half to death Matt and if you weren't so hurt I would beat you up." I said wiping a tear away

"Everything will be fine. I'll probably gain a few scars though. But I hear the chicks dig scars." He said

"Just sleep okay? Tomorrow will be a long day especially after what you hear what Tyler has to say." I said

"Oh brother." He said unenthusiatically

I smirked.

"Just sleep alright?"

He nodded and like that he was out like a light. I stroked the large gash on his chest. It pained me to see him like this. Then after about another twenty minutes of sitting there with him I got up and walked across the hall to my room. Stefan was asleep already his arm was sprawled on my side of the bed where he'd usually have his arm over me. I quietly got changed into shorts and a tank top. Then I lifted his arm and slid into bed under it. He sighed contently and pulled me closer.

"Where have you been?" he whispered

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I said

"Good luck with that."

I turned over to face him and saw a grin on his face.

"So is that a challenge then?" I asked

"Maybe."

I kissed him deeply. His hands moved down to my hips and he pulled me to him. He moaned making me smile as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I never had this effect on anyone so I was pleased with myself.

_You've always had this effect on me or hadn't you realized it? _I heard from him mentally

Butterflies went off inside my stomach.

I felt his hand at my thigh pulling me closer than close. I felt my breath skip as he did so.

_When this is over I'm going to make you mine officially._

When I heard that it stopped my breathing all together. I sat up and looked at him surprised.

_Are you serious?_

He nodded. Then like that I was on top of him bring his lips to mine. I didn't know what to think. But he had made me his in every way but one. It blew my mind that anyone would ask me. My only issue was saying yes without sounding like an idiot.


	25. The Beast Within

~Bonnie~

I woke up early the next morning. It was more like something had woke me up. I got up as quietly as I could and put on some clothes then slipped downstairs leaving Stefan to sleep. When I walked into the kitchen Damon was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why good morning red. Up a little earl though don't you think?" he asked sarcastically

I just rolled my eyes at him. Then before I knew it he was mere inches from me making an uneasy feeling come over me. The need to protect myself kept coming up in my head. I just took a step back.

"Oh it didn't seem that long ago you were dying to get close to me. But I guess you're getting real cozy with Saint Stefan. I mean he did change you and if I may so he didn't do half bad on his first." He said

I just glared still not saying anything. But I did have the urge to gouge out his eyes.

"Still nothing?" he asked

He was hoping I'd retaliate and if he didn't shut his big mouth I would.

"Oh come on Bonnie. Tell me something deep down inside doesn't want to just come over to the darker side of life."

Like that I jumped at him landing me on top of him as he hit the ground. My fangs had bard without realizing it. I wasn't sure what was going on but he was laughing. It made me even more pissed off. Grabbing him with one hand by the throat I hit him across the face with the other. Then he grabbed me and rolled over pinning me to the ground.

"Well this looks familiar." He said

With that I kneed him and he coiled over. As I stood back up he was still on his knees so I kicked him across the face sending him backwards. He didn't get back up. He just laid there trying to get a hold of himself.

"Just remember this moment Damon whenever you feel the need to try and take me over again. I won't put up with it anymore. You don't scare me in fact looking at you pisses me off." I said

Then the lights flicked on. Matt was leaning against the door for support.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." I said rushing over to help him

"For some reason I could hear everything from upstairs and I figured you'd want some help." He said

I couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't lean his full body weight on me which made it hard to help.

"Matt you can lean on me I won't break." I said

"I don't know that." He said

"I'm a vampire so now you do." I said trying not to laugh

"Oh." was all he said

With that he leaned all of his weight on me. Usually I would topple over but he wasn't that heavy. I helped him sit down in one of the chairs. Damon stood looking at both of us. He didn't look happy either.

"So Damon tell me how does it feel to get beaten by a girl?" Matt asked

"I'll tell you that when you tell me how it feels to be marked by the beast." He replied

Matt just looked at him skeptically while I grabbed a knife that was lying on the kitchen table and threw it at him. He dodged it and it stuck in the wall. He just smirked.

"What happened to me?" Matt asked

"And that's my cue." Damon said then left out the kitchen back door

"Matt I'm not the person you should ask. I want to tell you but it shouldn't be me."I answered

He sighed. We both sat there in silence for a while. As I was sitting there I noticed that he didn't smell as bad as Tyler and I was happy. Because I didn't want to hug him then throw up on him. It just wouldn't be pretty.

"Well I'm starving. Is there any food here?" he asked

"Of course!" I said

It felt like a dumb question.

"Well when just about the only thing that live here are vampires you'd ask too." he explained

I smirked.

"What are you in the mood for then?" I asked walking over the fridge

"Hmmm how about bacon, steak, and sausage." He answered

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay heart attack coming right up." I said

He just laughed. But I found it interesting that all he wanted was meat. Maybe it was a craving like when vampires crave blood. It did bother me some though. I wasn't sure how dominant the…beast in him would be. I didn't want to see him end up like Tyler.

"So how is the healing process?" I asked trying to think up conversation as the food cooked

"I'm feeling pretty good believe it or not."

"That's good." I answered

Then Stefan walked in so quietly that when I turned around I jumped nearly out of my skin.

"You have to warn someone when you do that." I said

"Sorry." He said

I laid the plate of food Matt wanted in front of him then sat down.

"So…" Stefan started

"So…"I said expecting there to be more to that

"You and Damon got in a fight?"

"He started it." Matt and I said simultaneously

Stefan chuckled. He wasn't disagreeing. The peaceful silence was nice. You couldn't hear a thing aside from Matt eating like a hog. But he stopped midway through eating as if he were listening for something.

"Good Tyler's up. I have a few questions." He said then pushed his plate away

Stefan and I followed him into the living room. Tyler was rubbing his eyes as he made his way downstairs. He stopped half way down looking at Matt.

"Matt…" he muttered

Matt just cocked his head to the side.

"Care to explain what happened out in the Old Wood? The only I can seem to remember is following you out there then blacking out." Matt said

I just leaned back against the wall as Stefan relaxed in a chair. I could Elena waking. Tyler made his way cautiously down the stairs and past Matt. Elena stood in the middle of the stairs leaning on the banister intrigued.

"Would you have rather been left for dead?" Tyler asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a…" the rest was nothing but a mumble

"A What?" Matt was beginning to fume

The grim on my face was getting wider too.

"Werewolf."

That was all it took because Matt had Tyler by the throat and slammed him against the wall. I watched as they went at it. Heck we all just watched. Tyler had it coming a long time ago.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Stefan asked sounding like he didn't particularly care

"Oh I'm only stepping in if Matt need the extra help." I said

I watched Stefan and Elena nodded in agreement. Then I heard a growl echo through the house that shook me. It had come From Matt. Stefan was at my side in the next instant. I knew it was only if things came our way.

"I was only trying to save you."Tyler gasped

Matt was on top of him his eyes a yellow color that of a wolf. Matt just looked down at him angrily.

"And to do that you brought your curse on me?" he asked harshly

That was it, it was over. Matt had let out enough rage. He could use it later when we found that other pack that has been attacking people in Fells Church. I put my hand on Matt's shoulder. He turned back to look at me, his eyes still that yellow color. After he blinked a few times it was gone and his tightened muscles relaxed.

"You're not even worth it Smallwood. The worst thing I can do is let you live. So you can deal with all of the things you've done to people." Matt said

He stood leaving a bloodied up Tyler on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on!" mrs. Flowers exclaimed coming downstairs

No one said anything. Not even Tyler. He just stood and headed into the kitchen. He was probably going to finish off Matt's food along with getting cleaned up.

"And what are you doing up?" she asked Matt

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the couch. I watched as she lifted the bandages that didn't reveal large gashes and cuts. Instead they were just scars or small cuts. I didn't know that he healed fast.

_You know I cannot wait till this is all over._ I heard Stefan say mentally

I looked behind me but he wasn't there. I walked to the hallway where Elena passed me to go and see Matt. He wasn't there either. I looked in the kitchen but Tyler was the only one there. So I headed out the kitchen back door. Sensing him here was strongest but I still didn't see him.

_Why's that?_

Then all of the sudden I felt a set of arms around me picking me up off the ground.

_Because then I'll have you all to myself and I won't have to share you._

I couldn't lie to myself. I didn't want to be involved with this but it had something to do with one of my best friends and I couldn't just walk away now that he was better. We all had to get rid of the problem. We grew up here and we couldn't let our home turn into a feeding ground.

_Who says you don't already have me all to yourself?_

_Hmmm perhaps you're right._

With that I felt him playfully bite at my neck making me giggle.

"You two really make me sick you know that?"

This came from Damon who was coming from the woods and heading back into the house. I just turned to face Stefan.

_Don't worry when it's over we won't come back. _I said mentally

He smiled at the thought. Draping my arms around his neck I brought him down meet me. It was always hard to part from him. Weaving my hands through his hair I felt the kiss deepen. It took me awhile to realize that this kiss reminded me of when we first kissed. It was deep and wanting and he held me like it might be our last.


	26. Time To Go Hunting

~Stefan~

I couldn't tell her that she couldn't fight. She was able to protect herself now. She was no longer the damsel in distress. But I guess my mind still had trouble registering that being I wanted to protect her constantly.

We sat in the back yard for a while just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't as if we had to go out and do everything before we died. That is if we didn't get ripped apart. Dogs like them could be ruthless. It was a matter of being careful that flooded my mind.

Bonnie shot up to her feet looking into the back woods. Then Matt not a second later Matt came barreling out the back door.

"You smell it too?" she asked him

I just stood there confused as to what they were talking about. Then again her senses are probably stronger from feeding off human blood more often than animal blood. Matt just nodded. Then just like that they both bolted into the woods.

"Bonnie!" I called after her

I looked back at the door.

"Damon!" I yelled then took off after them

~Bonnie~

I knew something was on his mind. But he wasn't sharing. He probably didn't want to worry me. It was in the middle of those thoughts that something caught my attention. I bolted up to my feet smelling the air. My nose crinkled at the smell. It was worse than a skunk. I heard Matt coming out the door. I turned and looked at him.

"You smell it too?" I asked

He just nodded.

_Time to go hunting._ I thought to myself

Then both Matt and I took off running into the woods. I could hear Stefan calling after me but I didn't stop. Matt changed while running. It was like one moment he was there the next I only a large wolf-like animal with dark brown fur running near me. I could hear him growling as we got closer. I could hear Stefan, Damon, and Tyler not far behind.

Matt and I both stopped at the central spot of where the scent came from. As I looked around Matt just circled area sniffing around. It was strange to see him like this but I guess it was now a part of his natural instinct and life.

"Well this is interesting." said a seductive voice making me jump

Matt growled at her but the hairs on the back of my neck rose as I noticed two others come out from behind her. I took a step back. She just laughed. Matt stood in front of me protectively.

"And here I thought you brought us something to eat." She said toward him

I bared my fangs at her.

"Even better than a human you brought a vampire. At least I won't be worried about killing you. You're already dead." She sneered

With that I jumped at her landing on top of her and started hitting her. She kicked me backwards but I landed on my feet. The woman stood brushing dirt off of herself.

"So much for introducing myself." She said

Then I watched as her body contorted in many positions that wasn't natural to a human until there was only a black animal in front of me. The two at her side went after Matt as I jumped at the black one. Then as she tackled me back against a tree I saw another large animal jump over top of us and attack one of the one attacking Matt. Then the large black dog was yanked off me and thrown backwards. Instead of standing to catch my breath I just chased after her and landed on top of her choking it. She bit me on the arm nearly taking out a whole chunk making me scream at the top of my lungs. Before any of us knew it two others had joined in. it seemed they weren't far off. I could see Stefan with his own problem with a brown one similar to Matt but more mangy. Looking down at the black dog who had black eyes that seemed darker than her fur I tightened my grip on her throat then just snapped it. It made a loud crunch noise. I listened as her heart stopped immediately. I turned to see the others having their own issues. Matt and Tyler had one cornered and Stefan was on the ground struggling. In one jump I landed on the back of the mangy mutt and snapped it's neck from behind.

"I could've handled it." Stefan said

"Yeah you looked like you were handling there while lying on the ground." I said

He just smirked.

"Bonnie!" he yelled

But he yelled too late because a scream ripped from my throat as a large set of canines sunk into my throat and shoulder. I dropped to the ground thrusting the beast off of me. I grabbed my neck which seemed to be gushing horribly. The wolves that seemed to be attacking the others stopped and starting circling Stefan and I. He was covered in my blood from trying to help me up and I was still bleeding. It seemed that supernatural wounds didn't heal as quickly as mortal wounds. They circled us like meat.

"These ones know vampire blood all too well." I heard Damon say

"Any suggestions?" I asked

"Run." Was all I got from him

I looked at Stefan.

"Follow my lead." I told him

Hesitating for a few seconds I took off running through the Old Wood.

_Where are we going?_ I heard from Stefan

_Uhhh I hadn't thought that far ahead._

I could hear them behind them but we had to keep them on my trail. So I stopped and rubbed my bloody hand on a tree. I watched Stefan follow suit by taking off his hoodie and hanging it on a branch. I figured we could take them out one by one as they ran through. Perching up in a tree I watched as they ran through the small clearing like place we'd stopped. I waited till the last one ran through then jumped on it and heard one of its paw's make a crunchy sound as it broke. It let out a yelp but I quickly broke its neck. Stefan had the other two on him so I just whistled getting their attention. They both looked at me crazed and as Stefan tackled one I went for the other jumping over him as he tackled the one. As I rammed it into the tree it whimpered then stopped moving. I looked down to see a large branch reamed through its ribcage. I stood and turned to face Stefan. I cringed a little because of my neck but it mostly just felt sore. I watched as they each turned back into their bare human form.

"Well I guess that's one way to tell that their dead." I said

It seemed that Stefan was more consumed with looking to make sure I was okay. I grabbed his hands in my own.

"I'll be okay. It's nothing some rest and a rabies shot can't fix." I said

He just chuckled.

"That and a shower. Blood is just not my color." I added

"Well I'd be glad to help with that part." He said

"I'm sure."

"You guys alright?"

It was Elena. Damon must've sent her to make sure we weren't dead. I turned to face her.

"Yeah we're alright." I answered

I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me.

"Did we get them all?" she asked

"I can't sense any others around so I'd imagine." I said

Stefan nodded in agreement. Then she turned and was gone like that. Stefan pulled me along back toward the boarding house. I couldn't smell my way back to the house being I still smelled werewolf stink.


	27. Over?

~Bonnie~

Getting back to the house something felt wrong. Stefan and I were the first ones back. The whole house was a mess. Things were thrown everywhere and there were large scratches on the wall. I ran into the living hoping to find Mrs. Flowers. She wasn't there so I ran upstairs.

"Bonnie wait." Stefan said

But I didn't. With no success in finding her upstairs I went back downstairs. Stefan was still looking around at the place.

"It was a trap wasn't it?" I asked him

"I think so. But I don't get why they would come here. There's nothing here for them." He said

I just shrugged.

"Not true actually." Said Mrs. Flowers coming out of the kitchen

"And she lives." Damon said as he and Elena walked in

She didn't pay him no mind as she walked toward me.

"We need to take care of that or it'll infect you or just not heal properly. Werewolves can be quite vicious." She said turning my head to get a better look

I just rolled my eyes. I was facing Damon while she looked the large bite on my neck and shoulder. The in his eyes seemed to hold regret and shame. I was glad about that. I wanted him to feel that way. It was only what he deserved then again he had Elena. He should be happy and I guess the better judgment of wanting him to be happy won.

"Good news is that it's not as bad as it could've been." She said after a few minutes of silence

But I still had several thoughts running through my head.

"Well just go get it cleaned up along with yourself then come back down I'll fix something up to get rid of the large bite." She said

I just nodded and headed for the stairs with Stefan not far behind me. As I passed Damon he grabbed my arm. I did hit him. I didn't even yell at him. I just looked up at him.

_Remember who had you first little red._ I heard

_How could I forget?_

At that he smirked and let go. I walked pass and headed upstairs.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked once upstairs

"A mutual understanding…I think." I said

"Of?"

I looked back at him surprised. He seemed so worried about my affiliation with but I guess I understood.

"That I was his first just like Elena was yours first. It's not a big deal." I said

"Bonnie-" he started but I stopped him

"Stefan Salvatore you do not need to be worried or scared or anything about him. It's yesterdays mystery and history. And as far as I'm concerned you're my present and future." I said

With that he just smiled.

"You're so sure of that." He said

"Oh you have no idea of how sure I am."

"You're right I don't"

I took his face within my small hands and kissed him deeply. His arms snaked around my waist picking me up off the floor.

_Put it this way I wouldn't want to spend my forever with anyone else._

_Good because I never said I was going to give you up._

_So possessive. I think I like this side of you._

He chuckled a little as he set me on my feet.

_I cannot help the feelings you bring out in me._

"I'm sure." I said

He growled a little and I just smiled daringly at him backing my way into the bathroom. With each step I took back he advanced. Then the door slammed shut.

~Stefan~

After cleaning up we headed back downstairs. Tyler and Matt had gotten back. Matt rushed up to Bonnie looking really worried.

"Geez Bon it looks horrible. Why hasn't it healed?" he asked

"Maybe because it's a supernatural wound so it does heavier damage than a mortal wound would." she suggested

He sighed. Then Mrs. Flowers motioned over to the couch and she went to sit.

"You know I'm real curious as to why vampires and werewolves hate each other." I said

"Maybe it's because those dogs reek." Damon said sarcastically mainly toward Tyler.

Tyler just glared at him and growled.

"Not sure on that one Stefan. Things just happen where one hates another and some say that it's in ones genes." Mrs. Flowers said

Bonnie wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying not to get whatever Mrs. Flowers was putting on her in her hair.

"Well don't expect me to do that." Matt said "I don't betray friends."

I could tell he was pointing that at Damon. Damon didn't say anything he just looked down at his shoes. Tyler smiled knowing it was a good insult but didn't understand why. After watching Mrs. Flowers put on whatever was supposed to help Bonnie on her they walked into the kitchen. Then I heard her turn on the faucet. It seemed that watching them was the only entertainment now.

"Matt I hate to ask but what are you going to do now with everything that has happened?" I asked

"Well I think it's time for me to come home and stay." He said

Then Bonnie came running in with Mrs. Flowers on her tail with a washcloth.

"What about football!" she exclaimed "You worked really hard for that."

"I can't risk hurting someone out on the field Bon." He answered

She actually looked sulky at his answer. Then Mrs. Flowers started pulling her back into the kitchen. I understood why though. Matt had worked hard for the scholarship he had received. Him of all people deserved the normal excuse for a life and it was taken from him.

I went into the kitchen as an argument started up between Matt and Damon.

"There you go. It should heal in no time now. I think the reason why it doesn't heal quickly is because of the saliva but I'm still unsure." Mrs. Flowers told Bonnie

"I'm wondering why the place is such a mess. Where's the dog that did this? Did it get away?" I asked

"Oh no it's in the back yard. I'm surprised you didn't see the body. Good news though is I got some of the dog's saliva before he died so I'll be able to get a look at it and maybe come up with a quicker healing process."

I nodded.

~Bonnie~

As they went on about the whole saliva deal I just felt my neck as the bite seemed to t disappear. My skin felt smooth like I had never been bitten. Which made me pretty happy being it felt real sore for a while. It felt like when Damon would bite me and leave bruises.

"All good?" Stefan asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh umm yeah." I replied

I could hear Damon and Matt going at it in the other room. Mrs. Flowers ran out into the living room in an attempt to stop them. I was betting on Matt winning this time if things got hairy. Next thing I knew catching me off guard Stefan picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I said laughing

As he did I put my arms around his neck and just leaned on him.

"Tired?" he said

"No." I answered

He put his arms around my waist and we just stood there for a bit. I wanted to take up anytime I could to relax and e alone with him. Granted we had forever but something always happens so I didn't know how often it would be.

_How long did you want to wait?_

I looked up at him confuse then it hit me.

_Who said I want to wait?_

He just grinned then took my hand and started heading toward the front door. My face was probably all lit up. As we walked through the living everyone's bickering stopped. They just looked at us as we were leaving. It felt like we weren't leaving fast enough being their stares intensified each second. Niether Stefan or I said anything. We just left. We weren't staying, we did what we came here for and that was it. I could tell the others were curious but honestly? Who cares it's not as if we live life to their standards.

The door slammed shut behind us and we left them staring after us wondering.

_You think we should've told them?_

_The smarter ones will figure it out. _I replied mentally

_That leaves Tyler out._

I laughed at his silent remark. We didn't stop to get anything we just headed to the airport.

**There can be an epilogue all you have to do is ask and review haha. The epilogue would be of the wedding if you're wondering. But like I said it's up to the reviewers so do review.**


	28. Epilogue

**Ask and you shall receive. Many asked for the Epilogue so here it is. Enjoy.**

~Bonnie~

I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt this nervous. I'm sure if I had a heartbeat it would probably be like a hummingbird. I took a deep breath and turned to look at myself in the mirror. The green dress sparkled as the setting sun hit it as it came through the window. I had decided against the whole white wedding thing. It just wasn't for me then again I wasn't much for tradition. We both had decided to go with a nightly wedding as well. It just seemed right to get married under the stars.

"Well are you coming?"

I turned to see Matt standing in the door way.

"If you wait any longer I think the groom might run." He said jokingly

"Not funny." I said

"I thought it was."

I just shook my head. There was a reason as to why I was taking my time. I wanted to take every moment in. I didn't want to miss a thing. I wanted to be able to remember everything from the smell of strawberries that had returned to my hair to the beautiful color of twilight sitting up in the sky. I even wanted to remember how Matt smelled as he walked me down the aisle as my family. He smelled like the Old Wood after it had rained. It made me a bit dizzy though.

~Stefan~

I watched as Matt walked her down the aisle. Damon's eyes lit up and so did mine. I don't think I could've blamed him though. She was beautiful and even more she was mine. It seemed that it took forever for her to walk down the aisle. I could tell she was just as anxious as me. It made me smile. As she reached me the lights surrounding the garden of the villa lit up making it look like the stars had fallen. Swiftly I took the emerald pins out of her letting fall.

"Didn't like it up?" she whispered

"It's more beautiful when it flows down to your waist." I answered

She smirked. I wasn't sure there were words that could explain how I felt about her.

~Bonnie~

As it droned on I was getting impatient. We each said our own vows. I could hear Meredith sniffling. At this moment while I was standing l there looking into his deep green eyes I knew that there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be.

_I love you._ I said mentally

I was pretty sure he heard me because before the priest was even finished his lips were on mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I closed my eyes kissing him back. I could hear a whistle and clapping which made me blush. Stefan was grinning at it as he pulled me closer.

_Now you're stuck with me._ I said

_You make it seem so bad._

_Well you have the rest of our life to figure that out._

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

_I think I can handle that._

I smiled coyly in reply. Next thing I knew I felt a set of arms from behind lifting me up off the ground making me giggle. I could tell it was Matt just by the smell. I turned and hugged him. Meredith was hugging Stefan right now and talking with him. Though she seemed less serious than she was with Damon.

"I'm going to miss you." He said

"You make it sound like we won't see each other again." I said

"Well I'm sure you won't have time to be with friends and what not if you're out seeing the world from a different view."

"Are you kidding? I will definitely be coming to see you. Who else am I going to beat up that's an actual challenge?"

He laughed and I just jumped up on his back putting him in a headlock and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Okay okay you win." He said fighting for breath

I let go.

"But only because I didn't see it coming." He said

I just shook my head. Then he hugged me.

"Be happy okay?"

"Why do you think I went through all of this?" I asked jokingly

"Yeah well at least it was worth it."

"Oh definitely." I said looking back at Stefan

Then Damon walked up to me.

_Oh great._ I thought sarcastically

"Well this has been fun. And you know when I thought we'd be the ones up there." He said

"Yeah well thank god that didn't happen."

"Oh so hurtful." He exaggerated putting his hand over his heart

"I am not sorry then."

"You know you're not a witch anymore and you're still such a judgy little thing."

"Yeah well thank goodness for that or I'd still be with you." I said

With that I walked off inside. He always got me pissed off. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"It's just me." Meredith said "I would've figured you heard me coming."

"Sorry." I said

"I'm happy for you." She said

I just smiled in reply.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah it's just Damon being a pain in my ass."

"Might want to get used to it he is your brother in law."

I made a disgusted face. She just laughed. She was right though. He is my ex and now my brother in law. Ick. I gave her a hugged then let her get back to Alaric. I just walked out to the front porch. It seemed more quiet there and easier to think.

_Hey._ I heard from behind as a set of arms wrapped around me not wanting to let go.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

I laughed at the question.

"What?" he asked

"Meredith asked the same question. And yes I am fine. I'm better actually."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm because I have you and nobody else does."

I turned to face him and for the first time I felt nervous in front of him like I was the old bonnie waiting for my first kiss knowing that it was coming. It also made me giggle inside because the first time he did kiss me I didn't even see it coming. I said I would pretend that it never happened but I'm really glad I didn't. If I did I don't think I'd be here with him. I reached my hand up to caress his cheek as he leaned down to kiss me. It felt like one of those romance novels I had read while I was in Tombstone. But that was when I was more depressed I guess.

I did love him and I didn't know why it took so long and I didn't care because I had him now. And I didn't have to let go. Heck I knew he wasn't letting go.

We stood there under the beautiful glow of the moon taking in the night. We had forever to go wherever we wanted to go but right now we took in every moment, every minute, every memory of tonight.

_There isn't anybody else I'd want to be with._

_Not even Elena?_

_Damon?_

We both looked at each other for a second.

_No._ we both thought simoultaneously.


End file.
